Fairest of Them All
by devinnnicole
Summary: Her new life was turned upside down and ripped out from under her. She never expected to learn that evil lived within those that grew up in Auradon, just as goodness lived within those that had grown up on the Isle of the Lost. After a traumatic night Evie is put on a new path to figure out where she fits into this world and how the most unexpected people would be her salvation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Poisoned Apple Martinis

This evening was going to be perfect. Evie had planned every little detail, from the little dragon confetti to the smoking green cocktails. It wasn't every day your best friend turned twenty-one and she wanted Mal to have the time of her life tonight. Ben had helped Evie put the guest list together and arrange transportation for everyone, while Doug had helped with the decorations. Though since Magic was slowly becoming more accepted Evie was able to get most of the grand ballroom decorated with a few flicks of her fingers. Being the daughter of an evil witch came in handy every once in a while.

Evie retreated to her room in the South Wing, being King Ben's advisor came with a few perks. A closet three times the size of her bedroom was one of them. She had planned her outfit meticulously. Her royal blue dress hit midthigh, it hugged all her curves with a lovely keyhole opening on her back. The short, capped sleeves were covered in golden studs that screamed royalty. The gold studded shoes had enough heels to show off her defined calves. One of Dizzy's tiaras decorated her blue locks as she pulled her curls into a loose side ponytail. Sapphire eyeliner accented her eyes, and her lips were painted a violent shade of red.

"Evie?"

"One more minute!" She called out to Doug as he lightly knocked on her closet door. As a final touch, she dusted a shimmering gold dust onto her cheeks and collar bones. With a little twirl, she stepped out into Doug's awaiting arms.

"You are the fairest of them all." He accented his compliment with a soft peck on the lips and looped her arm through his. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Mal gasped in awe at the grand ballroom. It was decked out in full party fashion. Everything was in her colors, a swirl of purples and greens. Banners and streamers, strobe lights and table clothes, cocktails and a giant cake that stood taller than Mal with a dragon climbing up the side. There was a DJ in one of the balconies and the whole left side of the ballroom was a bar with numerous bartenders just waiting to serve. Evie had promised a night to remember and Mal knew she would deliver. This wasn't just her 21st birthday, it also marked the fact that she was finally old enough to be a bride. Though Princes became King's at the age of sixteen, they were not able until both them and their intended until they were both twenty-one. The thought was exciting and terrifying all at once.

The party was in full swing while Ben led her down the stairs. Everyone paused and began cheering for her, with screams of "Happy Birthday!". Jay and Lonnie hugged her both tightly, while Freddie and Jordan waived from their perch at the bar. Jane and Carlos were dancing closest to the back wall engrossed in each other. Several of the dwarves' kids, including Doug, were dancing in the middle of the floor while Evie surveyed from beside the cake. Mal raised her eyebrows and nodded to her best friend, whom immediately rushed over. Evie and Mal stumbled as they collided in a hug laughing.

"How is it you out do yourself with every new event?"

"Because I love spoiling you!" Evie laughed loudly as she squeezed Ben's hand in greeting. "Your fiancé is mine for the next hour or so, Bye!" They all chuckled while Evie led Mal to the bar for a poisoned apple martini. Mal struggled to keep up in her stilettos, and her purple dress flounced around her. A drink was thrust into her hand while Evie ordered one for herself.

Evie watched Mal closely while she looked over the room. She had recently let her grow longer, and her cheeks were tinged pink with blush. Lips painted purple sipped the sweet martini, taking note that even though there were several friends from the Isle it was mostly Auradonians that filled the room. A smile graced her face turning back to Evie. "It's perfect Evie, nothing could make this better."

The next hour was filled with dancing, and laughing, and drinking. A slower song had started and Mal was enveloped in Ben's arms. Doug was nowhere to be seen so Evie went back to the bar, the poisoned apple martinis were addicting and she felt a little wobbly already. She took a small sip when she felt a hand on her back, turning her smile quickly dropped when it was none other than Chad Charming.

"Evie, Evie, EVIE! You look good enough to eat!" Chad was slurring slightly as he balanced his hand on the bar next to her drink. Evie pulled back slightly, the bar was crowded and there wasn't much room for her to maneuver.

"Ever the charmer you are. Did Audrey break up with you again?" Evie looked around once more trying to find an escape route. Chad shifted and handed her her drink back. He grinned widely as she downed it in one gulp, tasting slightly bitter on her tongue. It must be the company. She pushed past Chad with a shrug and she stumbled down the steps to the dance floor.

"Catch you later Evie!"

Her shoes were gone, though she wasn't sure how or when but she was grateful as the hallway floor kept shifting underneath of her. Evie didn't feel right after that last martini, or maybe it was Chad, or the fact that Ben had told her Doug was puking in the men's room. All she knew is she desperately wanted to lay in her bed, maybe this spinning would stop. Her legs felt heavier with each step as she faced the final obstacle between her and her wonderfully soft bed. She stumbled, her dress rising up slightly. Evie righted herself and then her dress. When she stumbled a second time she felt someone lift her up and carry her. "Jay?"

There was no answer and Evie could not find the strength to open her eyes. She couldn't decide if the gentle bouncing was soothing or if it was going to make her hurl. How much time had passed when she was dumped on a bed she had no idea. The covers did not feel like hers, they were rough and the bed was smaller than hers. _Where am I?_ Evie's eyes flew up in a panic but she couldn't move or speak. The room was darker and she could see the outline of a tall person at her feet. He suddenly descended on her. Blond hair, sour breath. He assaulted her mouth roughly, kissing her so hard their teeth clanked against each other.

"I always wanted to have the fairest" The words were muttered in her ear and she tried to shrink from that voice. But she couldn't move, she felt like she was going to be sick as large hands pawed at her breasts. _This isn't happening_. Her eyes closed tight as she shook her head trying to get away from him, her arms swatted at him but there was no strength behind her strikes. She was weak, she was terrified but no matter how hard she tried she could not push this solid body from her.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful…." It was his mantra as he roughly pushed up her dress and ripped her underwear. His hand touched her and she cried. _Why was he doing this?_ Her sobs were not loud enough to drown out his words whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful…I deserve to have the fairest of them all…I knew you wanted me…" _Chad_ His voice ignited the familiarity in her brain. She tried to push at him but he was stronger than her. Her vision clouded with tears as he roughly flipped her over. His hand was wound in her hair pressing her face into the bed. She could hardly breathe and with each scream he pressed down harder as she felt him kick her legs open. Evie thrashed wildly as he penetrated her. The pain was excruciating as he slammed into her moaning louder and louder. The harder she fought the harder he pounded into her, she began to panic. Her nose and face were pressed so tightly into the cover she couldn't breathe. Her lungs burned as she blacked out.

With one final thrust Chad finished. His body spasmed and it felt like all the alcohol he had drank hit him at once. With a groan, he pulled out and pushed Evie off the bed. Pulling his pants up he nudged her with his foot. He knew she had wanted him, every beautiful girl wanted him. He sat heavily on the bed trying to decide if he was going to wake her up or just throw her outside. Chad grabbed the waste basket next to the bed and after several minutes of puking he felt better. Completely forgetting about the girl crumpled on his floor he stumbled back to the party.

Pain was the first thing Evie was aware of. She ached between her legs, and her arm was twisted underneath her. She righted herself, bringing her up onto all fours. Her eyes were squeezed tight trying to block out what she remembered. Wishing it weren't true. This was Auradon, people didn't do things like this here. _Chad raped me_. The anger flared in her chest, she had never felt something as strong and powerful. She let it consume her, it was better than feeling the pain. Evie staggered to her feet, the alcohol still making her wobbly. After a deep breath, her eyes snapped open and she stormed out of the room towards the grand ballroom.

They felt Evie before they saw her. The music cut out and everyone stopped mid step turning towards the grand stair case. Magic crackled around her like midnight blue lightning. No one had ever seen her this way and Mal was too terrified to move towards her. She knew Evie was a witch but she had never thought her to be a powerful one until that moment. Her magic was alive, and frightening, distracting Mal from Evie's wild hair that was partially pulled out of her ponytail. Her red lipstick was smeared on her cheek and eyeliner and mascara trailed down her face with heavy tears. Evie's beautiful dress was ripped at the hem and her shoes were missing. Evie looked around wildly until she found someone in the crowd. They parted for her, too scared to touch the witch's magic.

Evie found Chad at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes as wide as saucers. As she approached her magic crackled around them pushing the crowd back from them. Without a word Evie plunged her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. Screams erupted around her as his body collapsed, as others grabbed her the black heart bounced from her hand landing at Ben's feet. She did not see him, all she saw was the body on the floor. Mal was pulling on Ben's arm trying to get his attention while Carlos and Jay tried to get to Evie. But the guards had materialized out of nowhere and they looked to their king for instruction.

"Take her back to the Isle."

Mal screamed incoherently as they dragged Evie away, who seemed to not realize what was happening. Ben was holding Mal back as she desperately tried to reach her friend. Ben guided her to a chair as she sobbed, trying to piece together what happened.

"Please Ben, there's been a mistake! That's Evie, Ben! That's our Evie!" Jay and Carlos held each of Mal's hands as she begged Ben. They were all in shock, stunned. But Ben's face was hard. It was not easy for him to give the command but there was no justification for cold blooded murder. He loved Evie, well thought he loved Evie but he never thought her capable of murder. Ben glanced towards Chad's body on the ground. There was no blood, there wasn't even a hole. But there was a heart lying not far, red and blackened. Ben had heard that witches and wizards could rip out your heart, your soul. It wasn't the actual heart but it was your life force. The purer the heart the brighter it was supposed to shine, but from here Chad's looked very dark. It must just be the lighting. "Ben, please." Mal sobbed again.

"She killed him Mal. She committed murder in front of hundreds of people, she has to go back to the Isle. There is no other option, I'm sorry." Ben tried to say it as gently as he could but she still yanked herself away from him and ran towards the doors. With a nod a few of the guards blocked her path, her eyes flashed bright green as she changed direction and stormed to the South Wing.

The rest of the night for Evie was a blur. They had thrown her in the back of the limo, and sped off, barely activating the magical bridge in time. The next thing she knew she was watching the barrier close behind the limo as she sat on the ground in the snow. She did not feel the cold, she felt quite numb. She refused to relive the night, focusing so hard on not remembering she did not hear the footsteps crunching towards her in the snow.

"Well, well, well. Lookie who we have here." Evie startled, her head whipping around so fast that everything was a blur. And then the martini's decided to come back up. She retched into the snow until there was nothing left in her stomach. "That was disgusting." Uma knelt down next to Evie. Evie turned her head slightly making eye contact with her for a brief moment. "Had a bad night, Princess?"

There was a chorus of laughter that sent panic through Evie. Those still on the Isle of the Lost were not fans of hers, well mostly of Mal's. Many of the villains and their kids knew who Evie was but when she was six years old her and her mother were banished for ten years, and shortly after that she was shipped off to Auradon, so most of them did not know much about her except she ran with Mal. Guilty by association. Evie had no energy left, she just knelt there in the snow, surrounded by poisoned apple martinis. She realized the only place she had to go was her mother's castle but that was miles from here, and her mother would kick her out if she saw her in such a state. Maybe freezing in the snow wouldn't be half bad, the tears began flowing.

"You have no idea" Evie whispered. Something in the tone of her voice, the hopelessness that could clearly by heard struck a chord with Uma. The VK in front of her was broken, through and through. There was no sport in it, and besides if Evie was here that meant she meant nothing to Mal anymore. Uma glanced back at Gil and he just shrugged, Gil was evil in a henchman kind of way. He'd follow orders but he hardly went out of his way to carry out evil plots. It had been years since Uma had last seen Mal and her VK's, but even Uma wouldn't leave someone out in the snow in this state.

The winter had been a harsh one this year on the Isle, their ship had been frozen at the dock for a month and when the wind picked up, the chill would steal your breath. And this sad blue girl in front of her had no shoes, her makeup was everywhere, her hair a mess, and her dress was barely there.

"Welcome back to the Isle, lost one." Uma draped her coat around Evie and she clutched it automatically. It smelled salty and fishy, as if Evie were standing in the docks. Uma nodded to Gil, and he stepped forward reaching down to pick up Evie. No one expected the shrill cry of terror, or Evie scrambling backward.

Harry took in the scene quickly, something had happened to the princess. As she moved backwards her dress rode up and Harry spotted blood on her inner thigh. He grabbed Gil roughly shaking his head at him. Gil was lost and had his hands up trying to show that he had meant no harm. "Uma, you're going to have to get her." Harry knew she understood and saw what Harry had seen as she grabbed her coat off the ground and moved slowly towards the girl. Uma was whispering something as she set her teal coat around Evie once more. It was a slow process, coaxing Evie to stand and walk. Harry continued to pull Gil backwards to give the girls plenty of room. It was a quiet walk back to the docks, the crunching of the snow beneath their feet drowned out Evie's sobs and Uma's whispers.

Most of the crew had moved into homes or apartments inland once Winter had moved in, Uma had found them a house that overlooked the docks. It had taken some work to seal it up against the bitter cold but Gil and Harry were quite handy as it turns out. It was a cozy house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a large sitting room with a bay window facing their ship. Uma unlocked the back door and Evie sighed heavily when warm air rushed out to meet her. Her feet hurt and her body ached and all she wanted to do was shower. She knew she should be wary of Uma, Harry and Gil. But she really didn't think anything worse could happen to her at this point. She squeezed her eyes tight as the tears came tumbling down again. The door was closed carefully behind Harry as Uma steered her towards the stairs.

"There should be some hot water, enough for a bath at least. I'll give you some of Harry's clothes, you're too tall for mine." Harry nodded that he understood while Uma opened the bathroom door and sat Evie down on the toilet. She cranked the faucet all the way to hot and stopped up the tub. "I'm not going to ask you what happened, I don't think you could tell me. I will say that no matter the past until you get back on your feet old rivalries are on hold."

"Why are you helping me Uma? You hate me."

"No. I hated Mal, you just chose the wrong side." Harry stepped in slowly and placed a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt next to Evie. "Take a bath, warm up. We'll be downstairs." Uma pushed Harry back and closed the door behind them leaving Evie all alone. The water was steaming up the bathroom, the warmth looked inviting. Evie peeled her dress off and threw her bra on top of Harry's clothes. She put one foot in and almost screamed, the water felt ridiculously hot against her frozen toes. She grit her teeth and climbed in. Once the tub was full and the water starting to run cold she turned the faucet off, held her breath and submerged her whole body under the water relishing in the burning heat.

Evie was left alone with her thoughts as the water surrounded her. She wasn't sure what to feel. Anger? Pain? Sorrow? It all crashed in on her at once as her lungs began to burn with the need of air. Gasping she sat up and inhaled the steamy air. How had her life turned upside down so much that she had landed herself back on the Isle, in Uma's bathtub of all places?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some People Deserve It

Harry put the tea kettle over the fire, tea was hard to come by on the Isle but this night called for it. The villains on the Isle were freezing and they had been bribing the Auradon guards into including more blankets and winter clothing on the barges. There was supposed to be a special delivery at the bridge tonight but instead of much needed supplies they'd found a caerulean haired girl collapsed in the snow. Harry recognized her immediately but crying females warranted caution and he let his Captain approach her.

Uma sat on the counter beside him as the tea kettle whistled. He poured the hot water into two mugs and steeped the tea bags. His hook sat on the counter as he wrapped his frozen fingers around the warm mug. "What do ye think happened to her?" Harry drawled.

"I am not positive I want to know." Uma blew on her mug lightly and sipped the hot liquid. "Where's Gil?"

"I sent him back to the bridge to see if we were still going to get our shipment."

"She's going to need clothes, she's got nothing here. The Evil Queen sold off most of her clothes." Uma shook her braids back from her face, she could feel her fingers again. Harry was watching her closely; his eyes were lined thickly making the blue of his eyes startling and harsh. He still had his red leather coat buttoned all the way up, and the snow had melted in his hair. Uma swallowed the rest of her tea as she studied the contents of their pantry. There wasn't much food in the house but some stale crackers and some rice.

"I'll go out tomorrow, see what I can plunder." Harry heard movement on the stairs. As Evie emerged Harry poured another mug full of water with a tea bag in it. He bet this is one of the first times anyone had seen Evie without any make up on. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was in a single braid and Harry's black leather pants swallowed her. He had given her his warmest shirt, it was as long as her dress had been. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she took in the two pirates watching her.

"Thank you for not leaving me out in the cold." Harry nodded stretching the warm mug out to her. He leaned back away from her as she sipped the tea.

"Ye can stay here as long as ye need, as ye can see the winters been a bit harsh here on the Isle."

"It's cold in Auradon, but there is hardly any snow." Evie relished in the warm tea, is was chamomile. She was surprised there was tea on the Isle, even more shocked that it was Harry Hook serving it to her. He seemed taller than she remembered, his dark hair wild. He was starting to take his coat off and she could tell he was wearing several shirts underneath. "I don't remember winters ever being this awful here."

"They normally aren't, most of us aren't going to make it if the King doesn't step up and help us out. We are running out of wood, food, and most people don't have enough clothing and blankets to stay warm." Uma watched Evie closely, she had always been an advocate for the Isle. It was thanks to Evie that more villain kids than ever were in Auradon, and she visited often with parcels for those that were still on the Isle.

"I should have been here sooner, Ben's not going to listen to me now though." Evie stared into her tea, guilt welling up in her throat.

"Ye've done more than most, princess. Ye need sleep, come on. Ye can have my room." Harry threw his coat over one of the barstools and stepped around Evie. She glanced at Uma, with an encouraging nod Evie followed Harry back up the stairs.

His room was the first door on the left, and as he opened it Evie wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't this. The room was mostly a bed with a heavy black and red quilt. There were tons of pillows in all different sizes on the bed, all red and black. There was a long short wardrobe underneath a front window that had a perfect view of the docks, black curtains were pushed to the side. The bed was made and the wooden floor was spotless. A jolly roger flag hung on the wall above the bed and there was a small lamp on the bedside table. Evie thought that all guys had messy rooms, but Harry's was cleaner than hers was on any given day.

"But where will you stay?"

"I'll grab some pillows and crash on the couch downstairs, it's no big deal." Harry reached into the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a thick pair of socks that he handed over to Evie. "I know ye don't know us well princess, but we'll keep ya safe. The door locks if ye want." He nodded to her as he closed the door behind him.

Evie pulled the covers back on the bed and crawled in. It was warm and smelled wonderfully. It was a very masculine smell, slightly salty but comforting. She was hurting and didn't want to move anymore. But every time her eyes drifted closed Chad's face was there. His hands were on her, she had bruises on her chest and her scalp still ached. She wasn't sure which images scared her the most, his body on hers or her hand reaching into his chest and watching his lifeless body hit the dance floor. Her sleep was restless, constantly being awoken by horrible images.

Harry was stretched out on the couch as best he could with his coat thrown over him for some warmth. He had stoked the furnace with some more wood that Gil had brought back from the docks. Sadly, there were no blankets, and Gil was clearly disappointed as Uma led him up the stairs to bed. Gil and Uma were an interesting pair. As villains go he was quiet innocent, naïve even. But Uma needed that, she had been through a lot and Gil helped balance out her harshness. They needed off this island. Children were starving, villains were freezing. Uma had become the unofficial leader in Maleficent's absence, even though thievery was at an all-time high Uma and her crew were desperately trying to make sure everyone had what they needed to survive. Even if that meant stealing things back for the weak. Harry closed his eyes trying to formulate a plan for the days to come, maybe Evie would be an asset.

"Mal, she ripped out his heart! What part of that did you miss?" King Ben roared at the young woman on his bed. Her face was splotchy from crying, and her voice cracked.

"Evie is the least evil of all the villains, she had to of been under a spell or something. She'd never hurt anyone! You didn't even try to figure out what happened, you just threw her back to the Isle!"

"I was not going to let her do that to anyone else Mal."

"Please Ben! This is Evie, our Evie!" Ben paced anxiously. Evie had been one of his closest friends, he trusted her, her judgement. She was sweet and kind, and harming anyone was way outside of what she was capable of. But he had seen her do it, had seen that rage in her eyes. Felt her magic crackle around him. He had acted impulsively, it had horrified him to see Chad's heart ripped from his chest, to hear the thud as his body slumped to the floor. And Evie had done that, she had used her magic for ultimate evil. But why?

"Give it a few days and we will go see her on the Isle. It'll be safer there, there is no magic on the Isle. It will be difficult the winter reports from the Isle say it's the worst winter in the history of the Isle." The guards from the previous night had said they'd hardly gotten back off the Isle the snow was so deep, and they reported that the sea between there and Auradon was mostly frozen. There had been communication from the Isle for weeks begging for more supplies, Ben had stalled. He was waiting to see if the harsh weather would move this way.

"We can take supplies and find Evie. She'll explain everything Ben, I know she will." Mal choked back a sob as he wrapped his arms around her. Ben rocked her gently.

"You can organize the supplies, Lumiere can give you a list of what they are requesting. It will help the days pass more quickly. But first we have to bury Chad, his parents will be in this afternoon." Mal nodded against him as tears flowed down her face. How did things go so terribly wrong?

Harry was up early; the morning sun came right through the bay window. Pulling on an extra pair of socks, donning his jacket and hat he headed towards the Evil Queen's castle. It was a hell of a walk, his boots sinking into the fresh powder. The bitter chill nipped his nose and he had his hands shoved into his pockets. He had left his hook at home knowing that he would have a tower to climb. As he approached the castle he tried to remember which window had been hers. He'd only been around the castle a few times while Evie lived there. CJ, Harriet and him had dared each other to go see the banished princess, they figured they had to show that Maleficent didn't scare them. He knew one of the towers was her, he recognized the apple tree outside her window, thankfully it had grown much taller so getting in the fourth story window shouldn't be too difficult.

One branch at a time he ascended, his wet boots making it a hazardous climb. After what felt like forever he reached his sword between the glass panes and lifted the latch. Stepping into Evie's old room, the pirate sneezed from all the dust. Harry set to work quickly grabbing all the clothes he could find out of her wardrobe and piling them on the bed, he could use the cover as a sack to carry it all. He spotted a large basket with a sewing machine on top of it. He remembered Evie always made her own clothes, it would be awkward but he threw those on the blanket as well, pulling the corners together. Getting down the tree was much harder and when he was close enough to the ground he just dropped his makeshift sack and leapt down after it. Graceful as a cat he righted himself and began the trek back to their house on the docks. All this would have to be washed as there was years' worth of dust.

Everyone was still sleeping when Harry trudged into the house. He started with the clothes, throwing them in the tub and washing them as best he could in the cold water. They did not have a washing machine but they thankfully had a dryer. After wringing as much water out as possible he loaded everything in the dryer.

"Harry Hook, doing laundry? Now I've seen everything." Uma leaned against the bathroom door frame. She was already dressed for the day minus her boots, instead she had a thick pair of wool socks on.

"Ye wound me." Harry clutched at his chest falling back against the dryer as it vibrated warmth.

"Me and Gil needed to go down to greet the barges." Harry nodded, this was something they had started doing to divvy out supplies and prevent hoarding. Last week they had found a little boy half starved to death in an alley way, they taken him to the Dragon Hall as it was a homeless shelter for now. He hadn't survived the night once a cold set in to his chest.

"Good luck, Uma."

Harry made oatmeal, with a few leftover packets of syrup mixed in. Right as he was about to go upstairs to wake Evie she came down the stairs. She had re-braided her hair, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Harry bet no one had ever seen her this way, he always remembered her immaculately put together even when sword fighting. He grinned at her holding out the oatmeal which she accepted timidly. She climbed onto the stool across from him. Harry wolfed his down while she ate small delicate bites. She watched him while she ate, he looked mostly how she remembered him, mussy hair, guyliner, piercing eyes, and a lopsided grin that could be devilish and playful all at once.

"I got some clothes for ye, and Uma set out a pair of boots for ye. There wasn't much left at yer place but I brought yer sewing machine and stuff." Evie was startled by the kindness from the villain sitting across from her, it was very thoughtful for him to travel all the way across the Isle for her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her skepticism was easily apparent.

"Ye need someone to be kind to ye after what happened."

"And how do you know what happened to me?"

"The s'pcifics? Naw, I don't know those. What I know is ye showed up on the Isle broken, whateva them Auradons did to ye was worse than anythin ye experienced ova here."

Evie watched Harry closely. He wasn't wrong, last night being the worst night of her life. Part of her wanted to tell someone all about it in the hopes that it would purge the memories from her brain. The other part was ashamed that she had been too weak to prevent it from happening to her in the first place.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Then don't tell anyone. I got clothes up there in the dryer in the bathroom. Get ready for the day, we got things to do." Harry drawled.

"What are we doing?"

"Ye'll see."

Evie walked up the stairs, wincing with each step. Her whole lower half ached. She pulled out a pair of blue and black patchwork leather pants. Amazingly they still fit her, a little snug in the hips but they were warm. There were a few of her t-shirts in there and a long leather coat that would brush her boots, it had always been too big for her. She threw on Harry's shirt over one of her own and then pulled the coat on top of it. The coat was originally for her mother but she had hated it so Evie took to wearing it over numerous layers in the winter. She glanced in the mirror, not recognizing the girl looking back at her. _I always wanted to have the Fairest_. The words reverberated in her head as she pulled on the black boots Uma had left for her, with the thick pair of socks Harry had given her they fit perfectly.

"Ye need a hat." Harry instructed when she found her way back into the kitchen. He grabbed a beanie and pulled it low on her ears. She had gone rigid but he could tell she was trying not to show the fear. He slapped his hat on his head and they were off. Evie followed close behind him, trying to step where he had. Even through the snow he swaggered gracefully. They were headed towards Dragon Hall.

The familiar halls were drafty as they descended into the dungeons. It was much warmer down here and as they stepped into the cafeteria, Evie saw about 20 to 30 children of various ages in line for food. It was simply oatmeal sludge but food was food on the Isle. Several of the little ones waved at them as they made their way to the back of the kitchen area. There they found Uma and Gil loading supplies into a pantry.

"Got a few bags of oatmeal from the barges, the kids should be good till the next shipment. No blankets though, and no wood." Uma let Gil heft the last bag in the pantry as she shut and locked the cabinet. "Sleep OK Evie?"

"Fine thanks." They all knew she was lying, her cries had been heard throughout the house. Gil went to open his mouth but a look from Harry shut him up quickly. Evie looked around the kitchen, several of Uma's crew were taking stock of supplies and conferring with Yen Sid. "Are you all taking care of the orphans?"

"Yen Sid takes care of them, we just make sure he has what he needs." Uma nodded to the old sorcerer. "Harry, he says he finally got a letter to King Ben. Hopefully more supplies will make their way to the Isle."

"Hope yer right. Me and Evie'll go check on the market." Evie waved to Uma as she followed Harry out. The rest of the day was spent walking around the Isle and checking on the villains. Most were just holed up in their homes trying to stay warm. By early evening Evie was shivering rather violently, and to make matters worse the snow had started to fall heavily around them. Evie was struggling as they headed back towards the docks, after the third time she'd stumbled Harry reached back and grabbed her hand gently. He steadied her as they continued to walk, stomping the snow off their boots outside the kitchen door.

"Why has Auradon not sent more supplies?"

"Dunno really. I assume King Ben wants us to thin out a little more now that he's taken all the good villains." Harry kicked off his boots and lounged on the couch in front of the fire. He was trying to tune out Gil and Uma upstairs. Evie curled up in the recliner pulling a small throw over her.

"He never said anything to me about this, in fact he had been pushing off my visits to the Isle recently."

"The Isle of the Lost's own little guardian angel." His words were sarcastic but not hateful.

"My how she's fallen." Evie pulled her knees up to her chin as she stared at the fire. They sat in silence for quite a while, Uma and Gil could be heard faintly. "It was Mal's birthday party. The martinis seemed to get stronger as the night went on. My last one was almost bitter in my mouth. Chad, Cinderella's son, was at the bar trying to flirt with me. He was arrogant, full of himself. I dismissed him thinking nothing of his advances. I couldn't find Doug, and that last drink really did me in. I was trying to go to my room to sleep it off…." Evie paused, sniffling. Harry was watching her as she stared at the fire. The pain was evident on her face.

"Ye don't have to tell me."

"I need someone besides me to know what happened." She clenched her eyes closed and continued. "At the time, I thought it was Jay who had carried me up the stairs, but it was Chad. I was so drunk and he was so strong. He t-t-touched me." She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "He raped me."

"I'm sorry Evie." She looked at Harry then, seeing that he really meant it. It gave her the strength to continue.

"When I came to, he was gone. I didn't want to feel the hurt, the sorrow, the shame. So, I felt the rage. I let it consume me. I found him back at the party, and I called upon my magic and ripped his heart out for what he did to me." Harry was shocked, it took a powerful witch to rip out someone's life force. She was crying silently in the chair. He was not used to this, for feeling sorry for someone. Let alone someone who had been their rival many years ago. The girl that was curled up in the arm chair was lost in her own pain, in the events that had lead her here. He didn't know how to comfort her.

"And then they banished ye here."

"I killed someone."

"Some people deserve it." Evie looked at him closely. She knew Harry Hook had killed people, they'd heard the stories back in Auradon. Territory wars had gotten messy in the past few years, very bloody. Ruthless even. "Ye didn't deserve what happened to ye."

Evie stayed quiet, maybe she had deserved it. She was always so focused on her appearance, and that's what had drawn in Chad's attention. Her constant need to be the most beautiful girl in the room, if she weren't so shallow would he have left her alone?

"I can take the couch tonight if you want?"

"Naw princess, ye take the bed. I'm good here." He watched her disappear up the stairs with a heavy heart. It was hard to understand how bad things happened to good people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Evil Queen

Mal was frantic, getting all the barges ready to cut through the ice was next to impossible. That isn't even counting getting them loaded. Auradon had helped her so much, with some gently persuasion from Lonnie and Jordan. They had box upon box of blankets and coats of all sizes. That was the easiest collection, getting the permits to clear some of the surrounding forests to load another barge filled with firewood was close to impossible. Mal had to remind several kingdoms that she was the future Queen and to help her now was beneficial for everyone.

Food was the hardest. Lonnie combed through mountains of donated food to send over the nonperishable food as much as possible. Mal was beginning to believe that Ben was stalling her on purpose. Every solution she came up with he shot down, weeks had gone by before she had everything ready and Ben had finally consented that they could embark for the Isle. Guards patrolled the barges and Mal stood nervously by Ben's side on the Royal yacht. She was worried about Evie but did not want to bring it up to Ben, he became positively beastly when she mentioned the blue haired girl. Jay and Carlos had wanted to come as well but Ben had put his foot down, they were risking too much as it was.

"Mal, you must stay with me and the guards at all times. The Isle isn't like it used to be." Mal nodded, she knew the murder rate on the isle had sky rocketed in the past few years due to turf wars. There was void left by Maleficent that everyone was trying to fill. As they neared the Isle the weather intensified. Snow was coming down so hard she could barely see the outline of the coast. Everything was white, there was so much snow on the ground and the barges were breaking through the ice very slowly. By the time they reached the docks there was a sizeable crowd of villains waiting.

Mal recognized the three villains that were out front. Harry, Gil and Uma. She glared at the trio slightly, recognizing their crew directly behind them. Ben and her disembarked surrounded by guards.

"Yen Sid said you were in charge of supplies?" Ben looked to Uma. He had been quite shocked when letter after letter arrived from the Isle from Yen Sid detailing all the things Uma and her crew had been doing to make sure supplies got to where they needed to be. Uma's teal braids swayed around her as she stepped forward with Harry and Gil on her flanks. Her hands shot up when the guards began drawing their swords.

"Stand down!" Ben raised his hand and the guards backed off. Uma grinned at him like there was some private joke between them.

"Aw, King Ben, are you scared of a few starving villains?" Uma tutted at him while Harry laughed. Mal could see Ben bristle under the taunting.

"Uma, I would think you would be appreciative of our help as opposed to scoffing at it."

"We wouldn't need the help if you would have let us all into your precious kingdom."

"Auradon does not welcome murderers."

"But rapists are just fine?" Harry Hook stepped forward with a sneer. Ben had never liked him, but the look on his face was particularly vengeful. The confusion on Ben's face was genuine and Harry shared a look with Uma.

"Per my promise to Yen Sid these supplies are to be given to the needy of the villains. We request you all divide them out without bloodshed or we will be unable to provide anymore supplies." With a nod of his head the guards began stacking the supplies on the icy docks. Mal searched the crowd for a familiar face.

"Ben I don't see her…"

"Well like you said the Evil Queen's Castle is on the other side of the island."

Uma was giving directions to her crew as they began carting off boxes, Gil had stepped in and was carrying twice the load of everyone else. Harry Hook had smoozed up to one of the guards and was in general making them uncomfortable.

"A villain arrived here a few weeks ago, does anyone know her location?" Ben had used his most kingly voice he could muster. He was hoping none of them had seen her. He was not looking forward to looking the girl who murdered his best friend in the eye.

"Well ye see, Evie was not too keen on the idea of seeing ye again." Harry had sauntered slightly closer to the king and Mal without the guards noticing. "Ye didn't exactly leave her here in the best circumstances." Harry growled at them.

"Where is she, you dirty pirate!" Mal launched herself at Harry, but she was unused to maneuvering in the snow and she missed horribly and Harry danced away giggling. Ben steadied Mal, as her cheeks reddened.

"Harry! Stop instigating." Uma barked, making her ways toward them. "Evie is fine. She didn't want to come today."

"I need to see her, where is she?"

"Like I said Mal, she is right where she needs to be."

"She needs to be home with me!" Ben gave a subtle glare, he squeezed Mal's hand tightly. "I mean I need to understand why she did… what she did…"

"Maybe ye should have asked that before chucking her in the snow." Harry twirled his hook in his hand. The barges were all unloaded now with the supplies heading towards Dragon Hall where Yen Sid had promised to divvy them up fairly.

"Come on Harry, we're done here." Uma pulled Harry back from the King and Mal. They left Mal gaping after them.

Gil had a box of nonperishable foods for the house. They walked slowly up the docks waiting for the King's Royal Yacht to head back towards Auradon. Uma unlocked the back door and Gil followed her in dropping the box of food on the counter. Uma and Gil silently sorted through the box putting things away while Harry went in search of Evie. He found her on the couch curled up closest to the fire. She was reading a book. She looked exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes seemed permanent. Since Evie had been there she hadn't touched any make-up and her sapphire hair tumble around her face in waves. Hearing him approach Evie graced him with a soft smile that warmed his soul. Harry had grown quite fond of Evie. With Gil and Uma he was frequently the third wheel, but with Evie there she tagged along with most of his duties. She was amazing with the little children and Yen Sid was quite fond of her as well.

"Did they bring everything they promised?" She folded the corner of her book, closing it slowly. She scooted over so he had room to sit. She was in her blue leather pants and one of Harry's thermal shirts, she had told him that she preferred them because they weren't tight. Harry just suspected she had been going out of her way to not stand out.

"And then some, the crew has got everything to Yen Sid and he is taking stock. We may survive this winter yet princess." He smirked at her, snatching her book from her. "What have we got here?"

Evie squealed as she tried to get the book back from him. He stood holding it high above her head. She stomped her foot and then took him unawares by standing on the couch and launching herself at him. He landed on the floor hard, laughing as she sat on his belly. He still had a hold of the book, keeping it just out of her reach. He read the cover, it was some sappy Auradon romance novel with a prince and princess on the cover embracing.

"Now now princess, that's not very lady like of ye."

"Harry you're a rotten pirate!" She bounced on his stomach knocking all the wind out of him while she snatched the book and retreated back to the couch. Uma was laughing from the doorway with Gil wrapped around her.

"Gil and I were going to go check on Yen Sid and the crew. You wanna come Evie? The kids have been asking after you."

"That sounds great Uma, let me grab my boots." Evie bounded up the stairs while Harry gracefully got off the floor straightening his coat.

"Don't you break our little princess, Harry. She's fragile." Uma gave him a knowing look as he pushed past her towards the kitchen. Evie was not far behind with all her hair tucked up into a slouchy beanie.

"Are we ready?" Harry nodded, holding the door open for Evie with Uma and Gil following close behind. The skies had cleared, and the wind was still for once. It was still cold but Evie had gotten used to traipsing through the snow. The path to Dragon Hall was well worn. There was a line out the door, villains of all shapes and sizes were waiting on their fair share of the supplies delivered this morning. Harry lead the way into the building, Evie tensed having to pass others in such close proximity. His hand found hers, given it a light squeeze as he poked people with is hook to get people to move.

Yen Sid was surrounded by Uma's crew. Each handing out boxes that contained food and warm clothing and blankets. The villain numbers were dwindling. There had been at least a death a day, either the very old or the very young. Mad Mim had been the first of the major villains to pass, but she certainly wasn't the last. Yen Sid nodded as they approached, but he saved his smile for Evie.

"These supplies will save lives, I am glad the King did not delay any further." Evie smiled at a young girl clutched to her mother's skirts. The woman moved out of the way and a shrill screech filled the hall.

"Oh my evil, what have you done to your face!?" The Evil Queen had lost some weight and the sallowness in her cheeks was covered heavily by foundation. She grabbed a hold of Evie's chin and turned her face this way and that.

"Hello to you too mother dearest."

"You look absolutely horrid! No wonder the king sent you back, no prince would touch you!"

Evie physically flinched from her mother, Chad's hands invading her thoughts. Harry and Uma moved in front of her slightly drawing the Evil Queen's attention to them.

"And now you are hanging around with pirates? This is unacceptable" The Evil Queen grunted as Gill shoved a supply box at her. She grasped it desperately and was torn between scolding her daughter and rushing home to eat. Food won out and she scurried away. Gil grinned at Evie, and squeezed Uma on the shoulder. The rest of the afternoon was spent handing out supplies. It was amazing to Evie that these villains were showing more compassion for each other than she had seen Auradonians give one another. Granted it was only so peaceful because Uma's crew had completely wiped out any rivals in the first week or so of winter.

The sun was setting as they made their way home. Evie was exhausted and starving. She was fantasizing about instant mashed potatoes. Her stomach let out a loud growl at the thought of food.

"Ye hiding a monster in there princess?" Harry turned around only to be greeted by a snowball right to the face. Uma and Evie collapsed in the snow laughing while Harry wiped off his face. "That was a mistake." An all out snowball fight erupted. Gil aimed one for Harry, while his small one pegged Evie on the butt. Uma cackled as she shoved one down Gil's shirt. Evie was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. Uma helped her up linking their arms together.

"Let's get home before we freeze or Evie eats us."

"Haha, very funny."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Every Now and Then

Harry was wide awake, it was well past 2am. Gil and Uma had gone to bed a while ago, but Evie had stayed up with him until long past midnight. She had finally trudged to bed after the second time she'd drifted off to sleep. They had been talking about how much Harry wanted to get off the island and sail the oceans. Evie listened to him as he talked about the ocean and their ship. He truly lit up when he talked about it. She knew the likely hood of ever leaving this island was slim but she really hoped for him that he'd get the opportunity to set sail and never return. He was a free spirit that was trapped on this hero forsaken island.

Harry walked up the stair quietly, the main downside of sleeping downstairs was having to sneak upstairs every time he had to pee. He brushed his teeth while he was in there and splashed some warm water on his face. He needed to get some sleep, he had to go check on his old man tomorrow. Closing the door silently behind him he could hear soft whimpers coming out of his room. They tore at him as he cracked the door open. He peered in at Evie as she thrashed on the bed, crying out in her sleep. Harry rushed in, closing the door behind him. He knelt by the bed.

"Wake up Evie, it's just a nightmare, wake up. Yer ok, yer safe Evie." He brushed her cheek softly until she stilled. Her eyes opened slowly, watching him for a minute she licked her dry lips.

"Harry?"

"Ye were dreaming princess."

"Yeah, I guess I was." Evie sat up and looked around the dark room. It looked like she was still fighting her way back to reality, her hand reaching for Harry's on the bed. He squeezed her hand gently and made to head towards the door. "Harry?"

"Princess?"

"Stay with me, please." She looked down fiddling with the covers. Harry nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he came back to the side of the bed. He kicked his boots off as she scooted against the wall. He lifted the covers sliding in next to her. She curled up against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "I can hear your heart." It beat just a little faster as her left hand spread out across his stomach. He rested his hand carefully on her waist. Her night gown was thin, he could feel her warmth through it. She drifted off quickly as Harry fought to keep his breathing even.

Harry stirred to the door being opened slowly, Uma peaked her head in shock flitting across her face as she took in the scene in front of her. She held her finger to her lips as she crept to the window and pulled the blackout curtains closed returning the room to darkness. She slipped out just as quietly while Harry pulled Evie in closer. Her even breathing indicated she was sleeping, whether intentional or not her bottom rubbed the front of his pants eliciting a groan from him. The more he tried to move back the more she wiggled to get comfortable. With a deep breath, he willed himself to be still and prayed his hard on would go away before she woke up. Her hair smelled like apples, he could get drunk off that smell. Her warmth helped loll him back to sleep, oblivious to the troubles happening across the sea.

Mal was seething, her eyes flashing dangerously. Ben was gone again, every time she told him she wanted to go back to the Isle to find Evie he found another reason to leave. He had completely clamed up on this topic, he had no desire to figure out why Evie had killed Chad. That was it, she wasn't taking no for an answer this time. Ben was going to talk to her about this whether he wanted to or not.

" _Every now and then, take me to Ben!"_ With a flick of her finger Mal landed right in Ben's lap on his royal jet. He jumped and dumped her on the floor, bruising her rump.

"Mal! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You are done running from me Ben!" Mal launched herself to her feet, her finger in his face. "We are going to talk about Evie, we are going to come up with a plan to figure out how to get to the bottom of this AND you are going to quit running from this. You are the king, be a goddamn king!"

Ben flopped back in his seat, his face buried in his hands. This is not what he planned to do on this flight, but Mal was right he was running from this. But why?

"I'm scared of the answers we might find Mal." His level-headed tone brought Mal crashing down into the seat across from him. "I acted impulsively and banished her without knowing for sure what happened, and I am scared that we will find out I was wrong to do so. I don't want you to hate me Mal, I don't want the kingdom to doubt my judgement. It's so much easier to just leave it as it is."

"Just because that's easier doesn't mean it's right Ben. What if she was cursed, or poisoned? What if she had no clue of what she did and she just woke up on the Isle lost and confused?"

"And what if she really was just an evil villain?"

"I can't believe that, its Evie."

"Yeah the same Evie your mother banished for ten years. The same Evie you locked in a boobytrapped closet. And the same Evie that you were going to put into a magical sleep for thousands of years." Mal winced.

"Yeah well she is also the same Evie that stood against my mother with me, the one who was there for me, who followed you to the Isle to get me, the same one who stood up to pirates to save you." Mal wiped at her eyes furiously. How could she love this man who infuriated her so damn much. Ben rubbed his face roughly with the palm of his hands.

"When this envoy is complete you and I will go speak with Evie. We will get her side of the story and pass judgement in a fair matter. But until then I need you to not bring her up every ten minutes. This is a sensitive diplomatic mission and I need to be focused on it Mal."

"Of course, thank you Ben. You won't regret this." Mal leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Where are we going?"

"Olympus. Hercules insists on an urgent meeting. He feels if his concerns are not addressed they will separate themselves from the United States of Auradon."

"But why?"

"With what happened to Chad he doesn't feel like I am doing enough to keep the citizens safe from villains."

Mal sat back as if all the air had been knocked out of her, no wonder Ben did not want her on this envoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh My Evil

Evie was warm, she did not want to wake up. She snuggled closer to the warmth and startled slightly when the warmth moved. Her eyes flew open. She was facing the wall, and Harry's hand held her stomach. His fingertips lightly brushed the underside of her breast and she came fully aware of how little she was wearing. It was a soft gray nighty. It had been hers years ago so it was very worn and a tad bit too small. She was surprised to find how comfortable she was with Harry pressed against her back, his legs tangled in hers. For the first time in months Evie felt bold. She rolled over in his arms and threw her leg over his to pull herself closer to him.

Evie couldn't quite reach his mouth so she left butterfly kisses along his jawline. It was one of his more striking features. She felt the moment he woke up, his whole body going rigid. She gave him a moment to process as she pulled his face down to look at her. There were a million questions going through his eyes. She ran her hand into his hair, scratching his scalp slightly. Evie pulled him down and claimed his lips for her own. His lips were slightly rough, and hesitant at first. She knew he was letting her take control, his arms held her loosely as she nibbled at his bottom lip eliciting a throaty growl from him. His hand cupped her ass and pressed her into him. She felt him hard between her legs and she gasped into his mouth as he rotated them. She was straddling him and her courage was waning. She didn't want him to see her, she pressed her lips urgently to his. Her breath was ragged.

He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue darting into her mouth. His tenderness relaxed her and she gave herself into his kisses while he ground her hips down into his. A moan escaped her lips, which spurred him on. One hand ran up her back and tangled itself in her hair. He pulled her in closer. That's when the memories slammed into her. _She could feel his hand in her hand pressing her face into the bed making it difficult to breathe. He was behind her…_

Evie threw herself back scrambling back to the wall. Her breathing was harsh and she buried her face in her hands.

"Evie? I'm sorry Evie, I didn't mean to. Evie are ye all right?" Harry was scared to get too close, worried he might startle her but her whimpers were heart wrenching. He gently took her hands away from her face, tears were flowing freely down her face. Slowly he pulled her into his arms. She folded into him, her arms tight around his neck. "Evie are ye alright?"

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Shhh there princess, no need to be sorry. I just want ye to be alright." Evie was massively confused. It had felt so right with Harry. Like she was born to be touched by him. It had never felt that way with Doug. _Oh my evil, Doug._ She sobbed harder. She clutched onto Harry tighter, she was so confused. She was an absolute mess. "Evie?" She shook her head refusing to look at the pirate. "Evie, do you want me to get Uma?" She nodded her head franticly. The older girl would understand, she hoped. Harry stood with her still in his arms and set her down gently on the bed. Evie curled up in the blanket inhaling Harry's scent on the pillow. Harry backed out slowly and then bolted down the stairs.

Uma and Gil were lounging in the living room, a snow storm was waging war outside. Uma took one look at Harry's face and stood up. "What did you do to her?!" Uma slapped him, hard enough to leave a perfect handprint on his face.

"Shit Uma, I have no idea."

Evie was calmer when Uma poked her head through the door. Uma left the door cracked to let in some light as she sat next to the girl. She waited patiently knowing Evie would tell her when she was ready. Uma's braids surrounded them, and Evie began fiddling with them.

"I messed up Uma." Evie twirled the teal braid in her fingers. She loved Uma's signature style, it was very her. "I kissed Harry."

"Yes, that explains why you're crying." Evie snorted lightly.

"It was perfect Uma, it was so perfect. And then it wasn't. And then all I could feel was His hands on me, touching me. Will he ever go away Uma?"

Uma knew they weren't talking about Harry anymore. Evie had never told her what had happened that night, all she knew was that she had told Harry and he had declined to tell anyone else, believing it was not his story to tell. It was frustrating but Uma respected him for it. Uma had a good idea what had happened.

"He will Evie, it will just take time." She brushed the girl's blue locks from her face, "Everything just takes time. Talk to Harry, be honest with him."

"I'm scared he won't touch me again. I am tainted goods. Broken and shattered."

"Then let him help you put yourself back together." Evie nodded. She was embarrassed, and hoped that her freak out had not driven a permanent wedge between her and Harry. She was trying to remember when their friendship had turned into something more for her. And she realized it wasn't just one moment. It was hundreds, they spent so much time together. Either cooped up in the house hiding from the winter storms or trudging around the Isle trying to keep the peace. A soft knock on the door drew Evie's attention. Harry stood in the doorway, she sat up and Uma slipped out without the two noticing. Evie knew words would fail her so she just stood and threw her arms around him, he pulled her in tight. Holding her close he felt her utterly relax into his arms. Maybe things would work out for them.

He wanted to kiss her again, so desperately but he knew it was too soon. He just pressed his forehead against hers. "I will never rush ye Evie." He whispered to her.

"I know." She kissed his nose lightly then turned from him to find her pants. Harry bit back a groan when she bent over to get her pants and her nighty rose teasingly high. He'd be patient but it might kill him. She wiggled into her pants and then turned around to face him. She fiddled with the hem of her nighty, lifting it slightly to show her pants were undone.

"Yer teasing me princess." She grinned mischievously and he knew he was in trouble, she was a villain after all. Harry kicked the door behind him shut, after a moment his eyes adjusted to the thin stream of light filtering in through the curtains. In a tantalizingly slow movement Evie drew her nighty up and over her head revealing she had nothing on underneath.

Her breasts were amazing, though they weren't quite a handful they were plenty enough for him. She had a barbell through each nipple, and Harry was dying to flick those sensitive nipples with his tongue. In two strides he was within touching distance. His hand reached out and brushed her stomach, softly tracing up from her hip to her ribs. He paused briefly watching Evie's face as he reached his thumb out and skimmed her nipple. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, her mouth finding his as he gripped her sides. He wanted to touch her so bad but was cautious about frightening her.

"Nothing below the waist." She murmured against his lips and he nodded. Lifting her up she locked her legs around him while he lowered her to the bed. He looked down at her, seeing her flushed face excited him. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, he pulled it off obligingly. Her hands explored the curve of his abs and his chiseled chest. As she rounded her hands along his shoulders he dipped his head to her. A kiss on the lips, then her jaw, when he reached her collarbone she was almost panting. This need blossoming in the pit of her stomach was new to her. Harry closed his mouth around her nipple, and her back arched up to him. "Mmmm Harry…"

His name on her lips made his dick throb. She was torturing him and he intended to do the same to her. His mouth found the other nipple while his fingers expertly played with the abandoned wet nipple. He kissed and nipped his way down her flat stomach, stopping in the V created by her unzipped pants. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her. She bit his bottom lip, hard. He pressed himself between her legs and stretched his torso across hers.

"Evie…" He tucked his head next to hers. "We need to stop Evie…"

"And if I said no?"

"I'd stop anyway." Harry propped himself up, looking down on this beautiful creature beneath him. "I need a cold shower."

"What if I told you I was already soaking wet?" Evie batted her lashes at him. There was the villain, that he knew was there.

"Fuck!" Harry launched himself out of bed and into the bathroom, Evie's evil laughter chasing after him.

Evie took a few steadying breaths, and then stood to get dressed. She knew it was wrong to tease him, but she had never relished in such a reaction to herself. Evie brushed out her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. It was getting quite long and Evie longed for Dizzy to perform miracles on it. Bouncing down the stairs Evie about ran into Gil who was crossing into the kitchen. Gil was sweet and loyal, there were times that she knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed but he made up for it in other ways. Like his calming effect on Uma who was currently pacing the living room.

"This storm has kept us holed up all morning, I need to get to the barges before the Tremaine's do!" Uma was agitated. In the recent week Anthony Tremaine had rallied several villains to his cause, and while Uma's crew were located close to the docks, Tremaine had seized the market space. The storm was holding them back from dispersing this new gang before any real problems emerged. Gil returned with a mug of tea for her and she snatched it from him, her pacing barely slowing. Evie skirted around Uma to the couch where she focused on staying out of the way.

"HARRY!" Uma screamed up the stairs. Evie flinched as she heard a bang upstairs. A few minutes later Harry came barreling down the stairs pulling his coat on. "Harry get the crew here." He glanced outside, then back to Uma, measuring which storm was fiercer.

"Ay captain." Harry slapped his hat on his head, sheathed his sword and saluted Evie with his hook. She didn't like him going out in this weather but Uma knew they needed to act as soon as the storm abated a little. Thankfully the living room was spacious as the crew began filing in, covered in snow. Most of them were on a first name basis with Evie but they were still wary of her, unsure of how to take her. Two months ago, she was a traitor and now she was living with their captain and first mate. Uma's pacing had ceased as the room filled up. Evie had vacated her spot and moved more towards the stairs. She was ok with a blade in normal weather, but in this she knew she was nothing but a liability. Harry slid in behind her nuzzling her neck, she was surprised by his public affection, he didn't seem the type but maybe it was the crew was family.

"Alright ye scurvy dogs, listen up!"

Mal was told to stay on the plane, villains were not welcomed in Olympus regardless of their reformed status. She stared out the window anxiously, Ben had been greeted by soldiers in full armor and it was not looking promising. Apparently, it wasn't just Chad's death that had them on edge, a certain God of the Underworld's oldest son had been adopted back into Auradon and had been causing havoc in Olympus until Hercules had executed him. Mal had only briefly known Pluto but he was definitely once scary guy, or was until Hercules chopped off his head.

King Ben sat across from Hercules and the other gods and goddesses of Olympus, they blamed him for bringing the villains back to Auradon, he knew that much. What he did not know was the demands Hercules was about to make.

"King Ben, we are glad and honored that you traveled with such haste to meet with us. As you have been briefed we have had our own issues here in Olympus with a son of Hades. He broke into houses, seriously injuring the owners, and even killing one. He has stolen and destroyed crops, lead our livestock over cliffs. You can understand why we had to act quickly but panic had already spread through our city. The citizens of Olympus are demanding that all descendants of villains be returned back to the Isle of the Lost. If this is not done promptly we will have no choice but to separate ourselves from the USA and defend our borders in any way we see fit."

Ben was astonished at how bold they were. They knew he could never agree to those terms, his own fiancé was a descendant. Ben had to think quickly, he needed to get Mal out of Olympus and fast.

"Hercules, I understand your concerns and appreciate your decisive action. But it is not just that simple I am afraid. It took a lot of coordination to bring the descendants over here and it will take even more to send them back. How about I return to my offices and work with my advisors to draft a plan for us to accomplish this. Olympus is a valued part of the USA, many of our court guards are born and raised here."

Hercules nodded, seeming to think he was getting exactly what he wanted. With a few more pleasantries exchanged Ben was finally able to make a move to leave. His guards understood his haste as he boarded the plane and found Mal laying in the back. His worried face panicked her but he was too busy closing all the shades on the plane to notice her moving towards him.

"Ben? What did they want?"

"They want all the villain descendants back on the Isle. They are threatening to leave the USA." Ben sat down heavily next to her, his head in his hands. Mal kneeled next to him, rubbing his back.

"So what if they leave?"

"Mal! If they leave we lose valuable assets. Our guards come from Olympus, grapes, wine, they are apart of our country. If they secede, than what is stopping others from doing the same? Olympus, Schwartzvald, Westerly, Cinderellaburg, East Riding, South Riding, Camelot, Towering Heights, Northern Wei, Charmington, the Summerlands, Neverland, the Lone Keep, Winter's Keep, Aphelothia, and the Borderlands. If one of these secede there will be havoc." Ben had launched himself off the bed and began pacing. The jet rumbled underneath of them as they taxi'd to the runway. "The Olympians would try to conquer Aphelothia where we get most of our grain. Camelot has had their eyes on Westerly. War would break out Mal." Ben sat down heavily as the pilot announced they were ready for take off.

"Ben, this is Auradon. Land of the heroes and good guys, they wouldn't wage war on each other, would they?"

"They are people, they are capable of anything."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't typically do author's notes but I wanted to thank those that have left reviews and those that have favorited and followed this story.

Chapter 6: Bootyful

Uma looked around at her crew as they squeezed into the living room. She could not wait until the weather warmed and they could be back on her ship. This winter had not been kind to most of the villains, their cheeks were hollower, and they all looked positively exhausted. Some time out on the sea would do them all some good. Tremaine's group had been making things more difficult these past two weeks, stealing from the barges and jumping deliveries to Dragon Hall. Yen Sid was sure that they had cut the lock off the food pantry a few nights ago. This last storm had holed up the crew for too long, it was time for a show of force when they least expected it. Anthony Tremaine had started a war he was not going to win.

"As soon as the sun sets we make our way to the market. Gonzo you stick with Harry and Chester, you three will approach the market from the south side. Weasel, Gil. You're with me, we will descend from the North. Cliff, Sidney you two approach from the west. That will corner Tremaine's group along the east wall, we move together and we finish this!" Uma held her sword high and with a rally cry the rest joined in. There were a few extra holes in the ceiling but the crew was pumping themselves up for the night's fight.

Harry had left Evie's side and thrown himself into the middle of the crew with Uma. There was a lot of yelling, headlocks, and a few punches thrown. It was all very masculine, Evie wasn't sure how Uma and Sidney could stand it. The sun was setting quickly, and the tension in Evie's shoulders was rising just as fast. Gil made his way over to her as the others made their way into the kitchen.

"He'll be fine, you know?" Gil placed his large hand on her shoulder shaking her awkwardly.

"Thanks Gil. It's just the fighting has been limited since I've been here."

"Yeah cause Harry and Uma are two of the best." She knew Gil was trying to be reassuring but she also knew most of the crew were not at their best anymore. Rations were limited making most of them malnourished and weak. There was no place for them to practice like they had on deck, making the crew rusty with their swords. Gil nodded at her as he made his way back to Uma's side.

Harry saw her watching him, he didn't try to decipher the look on her face knowing it would distract him from the task at hand. He sauntered over to her, placing both hands on either side of her. He bumped his forehead to hers. He didn't provide empty promises, or sugar-coated explanations. He was a villain, this is what he did. Evie understood, squeezing her eyes closed she nodded his head and then he was gone. She kept her eyes closed so she didn't have to watch him go. As the footsteps echoed out the door the silence enveloped her.

Evie did her best to lose track of time. She could hardly stay still so, she used an old mismatched sock to dust the corners and tables, she scrubbed the kitchen, organized the rations and washed everyone's laundry. She was making Harry's bed when the door banged open downstairs causing her to shriek into her hand. She listened for a second and breathed a sigh of relief when she could hear Uma's voice. Rushing down the stairs she was shocked to see the crew hauling Harry up on the table. Gil was covered in blood as he lowered Harry's head down. Evie pushed Gil out of the way and began undoing Harry's coat.

"Tis but a scratch, princess..." Harry groaned out as Evie ripped his shirt out of the way.

"I need towels. And my sewing kit." Evie's hands were covered in blood, the warmth of it made Evie want to sob. "NOW DAMNIT!" She heard movement behind her but did not turn to see who was moving. A kitchen towel was handed to her and she immediately applied pressure to the gash across the pirate's abdomen.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry lurched forward. Evie ignored him as her sewing box was placed behind her. Uma placed her hands-on top of the towel and pressed while Evie rummaged in her box. She turned back to Harry with a needle and something that resembled twine. With no hesitation Evie pushed the needle through his skin on the edge of the wound. Gil had placed a wooden spoon in Harry's mouth that he clamped down on with his teeth grunting in pain.

"Hold him still!" More hands joined Uma's holding Harry to the table as Evie worked. She was focusing on the stitches, trying to make them as small as she could. She couldn't think about how she was hurting him, she could only think about getting the wound closed. It wasn't very deep but it was long, stretching from one side of his stomach to the other. After what felt like a lifetime she was able to tie it off and after several minutes of pressure the bleeding had slowed.

"What the hell happened?" Evie's heart was pounding as she watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest. She looked around at the others, mostly they looked fine a few bruises here and there. "Is anyone else bleeding?" The pirate's shook their heads as they filed into the living room and crashed. Sidney was lucky enough to snag the couch while the rest crowded together on the floor. They were hurting and exhausted. Gil eased Harry up, the movement caused a little blood to seep out. There were bandages in the bathroom, and Gil thought it'd be best to move Harry out of the line of fire. Uma could handle her, he hoped. Evie collapsed on a stool as she watched Harry hobble up the stairs. Anger welled up in her chest, and she swiped at the tears falling on her cheeks, smearing blood.

"For the most part things went as planned. We got them cornered, a couple escaped while a few others went down. But Harry had found Anthony first and they were all out brawling, they'd both lost their swords at one point but when Harry went to get his hook Anthony slashed at him with a dagger."

"What happened to Tremaine?"

"Harry gouged his throat with the hook and yanked. Anthony won't be an issue anymore. The market is ours." Uma grabbed Evie by the chin forcing her to look at her. "Evie, this is who we are. I know as villains go you have always been on the softer side but we haven't. We are going to plunder, we are going to kill. We will take what we want when we want it. If you can't handle that then maybe you will be of more help to Yen Sid."

Uma regretted her harsh words, especially when a fresh wave of tears came but she respected Evie for maintaining eye contact. Uma could see the thoughts fly across her eyes at a mile a minute. This was a side of their crew that was new to Evie, and Uma wasn't sure she could be with Harry if she didn't understand what it felt like to relish in success. Even if it meant a few bodies had piled up.

"I don't know what to say right now, Uma." Evie turned her face away from Uma, gently ending the physical contact. She couldn't decide how she felt. She knew that these weren't the first lives lost by Harry's hook, nor did she suppose they would be the last. Could she still hold him at night knowing there was blood on his hands? Did she even have the right to look down on him when her hands were not clean either?

"Think on it Princess, think long and hard. You aren't like us yet. Is that the road you really want to take?" Uma left Evie with that, and the anger welled inside her again. She had felt too many emotions this night, and anger was the easiest. Fear, worry, trepidation, they all ate at her soul. But anger was easy to feel, to give yourself over to. She was angry that they had left her to worry, angry that Harry was hurt, angry that villains had died, angry that Harry had left her with Uma, and most of all she was angry that Uma was giving her ultimatum on a night like this.

Evie laid her head on the freshly wiped table, but the smell of Harry's blood assaulted her nose. Her anger was abating and she just felt lost and longed to be back in Auradon. Nothing this violent ever happened there, she didn't have to worry about the people she cared about there. They were safe, they were good guys, children of heroes.

Except Chad...

Was there anywhere that she could be free of this fear? That she knew every day would be a good day, that she would feel loved and accepted for who she was? But who was she really, a hero or a villain?

Her boots were by the back door, the night had cleared and she was dying to feel the fresh air on her face, it would clear her head. Allow her to sort through this confusion that was invading her mind. Her coat was upstairs but she decided not to risk it, and slid her feet into her boots. The cold air blasted her as soon as she opened the door with a gentle click she was off. Evie didn't really have a destination in mind besides staying away from the market and she knew she didn't really want to be followed. She carefully lowered herself from the dock and tested the frozen sea for stability. A few cricks and cracks but overall pretty sturdy. Heading south she shuffled her feet making her tracks indistinguishable from the drifting snow.

It had felt like Uma didn't believe that she was strong enough to keep up their life of villainy, and to be honest with herself it had always been easier for her to be good. Mal said they were rotten to the core, but her and Carlos had never really fit in with Jay and Mal. The Evil Queen was not cruel to her, though some of the constant make up tutorials made her hands cramp. As long as Evie was picture perfect her mother pretended like she wasn't there, it wasn't a loving relationship but it also wasn't an abusive one like Carlos had to look forward to. Evie always felt guilty for stealing or causing mayhem. Fighting was ok with her as long as she was defending herself or her friends. But what friends did she have left? Mal, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Doug? They had sent her back to the Isle, maybe they don't know what He did to her but they didn't ask either. And she didn't regret what she did to him, she just wished she'd done it before he could hurt her. Gil and the crew just did whatever Uma said. And Uma had started doubting her place with them. She knew Evie wouldn't have killed any of Tremaine's crew, not unless it was them or her.

But what about Harry? Harry had been an unexpected piece in her life. She'd only ever seen him briefly on the Isle before Auradon, and most of those encounters were focused on Mal and Uma spitting insults while Jay and Harry sized each other up. There was the kidnapping of Ben too, Harry had been hell bent on making him walk the plank. Maybe Evie wouldn't be wandering the Isle if he'd been successful. But Harry had been a different person to her since they found her, he'd been kind, and patient. He could always make her laugh even when she was lost in her memories. He'd protected her while they were in the market, even when Anthony Tremaine had made a grab for her that one time. She knew if someone else would have been there Harry would have chased after him and killed him. Why did that not bother her but him killing Tremaine in a battle over territory did? Was she that self-absorbed that any evil was ok as long as it was done for her? Evie could see the Isle of the Doomed looming along the horizon, she had no idea how long she'd been walking. Dragon Hall was not far from here, maybe helping out with the children would soothe her troubled thoughts. For the first time that night she stepped on to land leaving the sea behind her. She found Yen Sid in the kitchen starting to make oatmeal for the children. The old sorcerer said nothing to her, just handed her a large ladle to begin stirring. Not long after the sun was peaking up through the tiny windows and the children began filtering in for their breakfast. It saddened Evie when she saw their numbers had dwindled. There were only 12 children left, but all 12 of them were excited to see her, chattering teeth and all. Yen Sid ladled the last of the oatmeal into a bowl and she went in the cafeteria with the children. Sitting Indian style on the floor little Barbie couldn't be older than five but she snuggled next to Evie, spreading her blanket across their laps. She entertained the children by telling stories of all the mischief the VKs had caused or her hiding from the Evil Queen when she was trying to teach her a new makeup tip to make her beautiful.

"But Miss Evie, you is already bootyfull!"

"Yes, she is beautiful, she's perfect, isn't she?"

The children bounded up sending blankets flying everywhere with cries of "Harry! Harry!" "Can I see your hook?" "I had a hat just like yours Harry!" Evie saw him flinch slightly with the children tugging on him, and he was a little pale but he stood up tall and grinned down at her. Harry had been woken up by a frantic Uma. Who for the first time since he'd known her looked near tears.

"Harry, I fucked up."

"What do ye mean?" Harry sat up slowly, he was hurting all right but not nearly as bad as what he thought he'd be. Eventually he got himself up against the wall looking at Uma as she fiddled with the hilt of her sword.

"She wasn't handling this well and I may have suggested that she's a better hero than villain..." Uma's head shot up, Harry laughing was the last thing she had expected.

"Not handlin this well? Shit Uma, what else ye want her to do? She stitched me, no hesitation. So, she was upset, give the girl a chance to process."

"She's not like us Harry. We're villains. We're evil, we do bad things, We're bad people. And she was perfectly happy in hero land..."

"Yeah, So? That doesn't mean she can't be perfectly happy here. She's a hero, she's a villain. She's what she needs to be when she needs to be it. Now, I'm hurting, I'm tired and I am going to assume I've gotta go track down Evie cause ye thought she was gonna push us away so ye pushed her away first." Harry stood up slowly trying not to pull the stitches. "Yer my captain Uma, and I will follow ye where ever ye wanna lead me. But Evie is gonna be by my side." Uma was silent as she held his coat out to him.

"I'll go with you, we'll find her."

"Uma, ye've done enough. I know where she is." Uma had the graciousness to act slightly embarrassed. Without another word she slunk back to her room and crawled back into bed with Gil. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Harry had known where to look, there were few places on the Isle that Evie enjoyed being at, and helping the children was one of her favorite pass times. He began his slow trek to Dragon Hall.

"You should be resting." Evie stood and put herself between the children and the injured pirate. "Children, take your bowls to the kitchen and wash them up please." Choruses of "Yes Miss Evie!" echoed through the room as she turned back to Harry. He offered his elbow to her and escorted her like a princess out of the room.

"You should have a coat on." Harry struggled out of his coat painfully and draped it over her. She inhaled his scent, intoxicating. Part of her felt guilty that he would feel cold but the other part of her snuggled into it, she was quite cold after the walk here on the ice. They walked for some time, back towards the house. She allowed him to lead but she wasn't sure if she could go back. She didn't feel like she belonged anywhere.

"Harry, why do you keep me around?" Evie asked softly, quietly enough she wasn't sure he heard her until he turned in front of her. He gently held her head as he lowered his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes and spoke equally as quiet.

"Because Evie you are everything I need out of this life, you are my hero, my villain. You are the constant in my life that will make me laugh when I am most in need, you will hold me when I am troubled, you are a wicked tease when I am selfish. But most of all you are the good in my life that lets me know I can be good and bad all rolled into one crazy villain, you take me for who I am and ask nothing of me. It's just a bonus that you are the fairest of them all."

"You should see me with a little bit of make-up then."

"I have, and I will take you any way you want to be. Just stay with me Evie, let me try to make you happy." He pulled back a little and watched her with his clear blue eyes, searching her chocolate ones. She had recently touched up her blue with Uma's help and it was brighter than normal. She smiled slightly and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Her lips brushed his as she spoke.

"That sounds perfect, as long as you're with me." Harry kissed her with more force, desperately trying to pour in everything he felt for her, words were not enough. He had to show her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Don't You Dare

Mal was panicking, things were falling apart. Auradon was in a state of chaos with the Olympians moving through the United States of Auradon, conquering neighbors and blocking valuable resources to the southern areas. Their only salvation at this point was the existence of the wall that was heavily guarded with all the soldiers Ben was able to gather. Many of the magic users had used what spells they could to reinforce the wall but the Olympians had just as much magic at their disposal. The death toll was rising as guerrilla tactics were enacted from both sides. The USA was falling apart and Ben couldn't fix it. The more guards he trained, the more Olympians pressured the wall. The more witches Ben found, the Olympians found more. There was no way to win this, they didn't have the numbers or the strength. An emergency council had been called and Mal knew it was the only time to make her proposal.

Grumpy and Pongo stood close to the window, Merlin and Merryweather were already seated and Tiger Lily was in a deep conversation with Lumiere by the door. Mal sat to the right of the head of the table, Ben entering only but a moment behind her. Pleasantries were exchanged as Mal realized this is the first she'd seen Ben in a week. He had been traveling from state to state to rally support and broker new trade standards, he looked worn down.

"Thank you all for coming on short notice. I am not going to sugarcoat things. We are in a civil war and quite frankly we are losing, if we do not turn this around and fast war will ravage this land and divide us all. We depend on each other, on our trade deals, our diplomacy, our way of life has improved with us growing together." Everyone at the table was silent, this was grave news with many being hopeful that the war or "disagreement" as many had labeled it would be stopped by the great wall. Mal could not allow the silence to stretch on.

"I propose we drop the barrier from around the Isle of the Lost." Mal cringed as the room exploded around her. This was the expected reaction and Mal waited patiently as things ran their course and Ben was able to bring order back to the room.

"No, absolutely not." Ben shook his head to emphasize his point.

"King Ben, I would be interested to know why Lady Mal thinks this is a viable solution." Merlin spoke eloquently and Mal gave him a small smile of thanks. Ben gestured towards her indicating to go ahead.

"There is disorder in the land because we have heroes fighting against each other, what brought all these kingdoms together in the first place? The villains did, the heroes had a common goal to work together and defend themselves against the villains. There are fewer villains than ever before, the statistics reported by Yen Sid indicated a lot of the major players are dead. Madam Mim, Ursula, Captain Barbosa, Claude Frollo, Yzma, Shan Yu, the Queen of Hearts, and there has been major fighting between the descendants over supplies as well. And my mother is still a lizard, she will always be a harmless lizard. The villains that are left can cause just enough havoc to get the States of Auradon to come back together." Mal inhaled deeply, she had spit it all out so fast that she had forgotten to breathe. On the upside the room did not erupt around her but no one was immediately agreeing with her idea either.

"It is an interesting idea Lady Mal, but what is going to keep the villains from making things worse?" Merlin asked, twirling a piece of his beard.

"The latest intel is that the Isle is controlled by Uma's pirate crew, they have been managing the supplies to spread them out evenly and beating down any who try to disrupt the balance. Winter is over and the villains will get more antsy with the limited supplies. But Evie is with Uma's crew, and despite her, um, her faults she loves Auradon and would do anything to save it."

"There's no guarantee of that Mal, I mean how will Cinderella feel when she knows you have released her son's murderer?"

"Well King Ben, she wouldn't feel too great if the Olympians swooped down and murdered all her people. Look I get that it's a long shot but it's a crazy plan that might actually work." Mal was frustrated with Ben, with the war breaking out she had never been able to get over to the Isle to talk with Evie. It had been months and she still had no idea why her friend had ripped some guys heart out.

"I agree with Mal, we are out of options and it is possible we might sway these villains to our side in exchange for freedom." Tiger Lily nodded at Mal.

"I too agree with Lady Mal." Lumiere stated.

"It's worth a shot at least." Grumpy huffed.

"I have my reservations but, knowing Lady Mal I now see that not all descendants are just like their parents and Yen Sid has worked very closely with this Uma and her pirate crew." Merlin added.

"It seems the majority of the council agrees, and though I think it is not the best idea it is at least an idea. Mal, I think it will be best if you bring down the barrier after we have talked with Uma and her crew. Maybe we can do this civilly." King Ben adjourned the meeting and everyone got up and left besides Ben and Mal. "Mal, I love you but I hope you know what you are doing."

She reached her hand out to his and he grasped it tightly. "Me too Ben, me too."

The snow had almost completely melted, and though it was still chilly out Harry felt like a new pirate. Him and the crew had been working relentlessly to repair the ship. With the freezing temperatures many boards had to be reshaped and tarred. His stomach was still tender but the wound had healed nicely under Evie's care. Looking around at the _Lost Revenge_ , Harry was filled with pride. This was the strongest the ship had ever been, they had been through some rough patches but this was his home and he was going to take care of her. With the last bit of tar smudged in place Gonzo stood up with a grunt.

"Good job ye lot, we are ready to move back in!" Harry's reply was halfhearted cheers. Everyone was exhausted. The ship was ready for habitation at last. While Harry, Gonzo, Weasel, Sidney and Gil had been below deck working on making the vessel sea worthy Uma, Evie, Chester, and Cliff were in charge of working on the living spaces. Previously Harry had slept down with the crew but Uma had taken the large captain's quarter and added a wall to make two rooms. Harry suspected that Uma still felt guilty for the night of the Tremaine fight. Of course, Uma would not apologize but Evie was pretty understanding since she knew of her history with Mal, and had forgiven the teal haired captain relatively easily. Yen Sid would be moving some of the orphans into their house the next day so the crew was on a pretty tight schedule to get moved back on to the ship.

Evie was hanging up the Jolly Roger flag when Harry burst in, she jumped as the door slammed open. She knocked her head against the ceiling and turned to a laughing Harry with a scowl. "Haha very funny. Stupid Pirate." Evie grumbled as she finished hanging the flag above the bed.

"Now now darling." Harry swooped her off the bed and swung her around. "Ye happen to like this stupid pirate." He tried to kiss her but she flung her head back and became dead weight. His arms were already tired from working below deck, and she began sliding out of his arms to the floor.

"I might like you better if you didn't smell so bad!"

"Ye don't smell so great yerself there princess." Harry smirked at the look of horror on Evie's face. He slung his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the door. "Let's take advantage of that shower while we still can." He could hardly contain himself as her look of disgust increased. She pulled away and grabbed them some clothes from the wardrobe and allowed him to hold the door for her as they exited their cabin. Harry hung back enjoying watching Evie's hips swing as she made her way through the docks, up to the house. It would be their first night in their new room on the ship and he wouldn't lie he was very hopeful. Harry knew to go slow with her to avoid triggers, and it broke his heart that the one and only time she'd had sex was rape. He'd all but convinced her that that didn't count as her first time. Being with Evie was different than anything he'd ever experienced, being gentle and slow was not something he'd done before.

Luckily the bathroom upstairs was large and they both easily fit in there. Harry cranked the hot water on. Evie undid her braid, and slid her pants down. She kicked them off into the corner as she pulled her shirt over her head. Harry tried to nonchalantly watch her as she undid the clip on her bra but he could already feel the blood rushing south. Her grin told him she was fully aware of her teasing as she brushed herself against him as she climbed into the shower. Faster than you could blink Harry was equally naked and got in after her.

He watched her as she rinsed her long hair, the water dripping down her breasts. His lips descended on her neck as he pulled her hips toward him pressing him against her. One hand reached back massaging her ass as she captured his mouth with hers, her arms thrown around his neck. Gentle at first, he dipped his hand lower pulling one cheek. As her lips became more urgent he slid his wandering hand between them. Evie was a sensitive girl and the moment his finger brushed her she bucked with a quiet moan. Harry paused, letting her acclimate to his touch. Most of the time she pulled away at this point, but a slight nod of her head encouraged him. His mouth traveled to her shoulder as he massaged her gently. Her mouth was deliciously close to his ear and each sharp inhale and low moan encouraged him further. When he paused she gave a grunt of frustration as he adjusted her foot onto the side of the tub.

"Ye tell me if ye want me to stop," he lightly bit her as he slid a finger inside her. She was slick and warm, and my evil so tight. He throbbed at the idea of being inside her. He had never wanted something so badly.

A second finger joined the first and he established a teasing rhythm sure to brush her clit with each stroke.

Her breathing had increased and she was murmuring in his ear. He wanted her to have release. She normally stopped things before ever even getting close, but her hips were still rocking to the rhythm he'd set. He didn't want to ask but he knew he a had to.

"Evie, do ye need me to stop?"

"Don't you dare." Harry captured her lips as he sped up slightly. After a moment her head went back and he felt her clench around him. "Oh Harry!" Her body continued to convulse for a moment as she lowered her foot and hung on to him. She nipped his ear lightly as he gripped her hips. Evie's hands trailed down his stomach as she pushed him backwards slightly to give her more room as her hand wrapped around him. He groaned as she kissed her way to his chest and began kneeling.

"Evie, ye don't have to..."

"Shush I don't entirely know what I'm doing so for your safety you should shut up." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, one of her hands rested on his hip while the other was stroking him.

"Oh fuck..." Her mouth on him was exquisite and he was not going to last long at all. He glanced down to see she was watching him through her lashes. "Evie. Evie I'm going to..." He tried to pull back but she gripped him tightly and her mouth worked furiously on him. "Fuck..." She stilled, holding him in her mouth while he spilled himself down her throat. He gave himself a minute before snatching her up and kissing her eagerly.

They soaped up quickly because the water was beginning to cool. Evie was the first one out, and Harry enjoyed admiring her as she leaned over the sink wringing out her hair. As they dressed she continued to avoid eye contact with him. Even turning slightly pink as they passed Gil and he accused them of wasting all the hot water.

"I promise ye mate, it was not a waste!" Evie smacked him in the gut and made her way to the ship grumbling under her breath. "Ah come princess, ye act like we've never wasted water before!" Harry couldn't tell if she was actually upset or just acting like it. She threw a glare back at him while she stepped onto the ship heading towards their cabin. She walked in and collapsed on the bed. She was utterly exhausted. All the cleaning and moving the furniture had worn her out. And tomorrow was going to be more of the same as they got the house move in ready for the kids. Harry flopped into the hammock he'd insisted on having and watched her. He always seemed to be watching her, as if he were waiting on something.

"What's going on inside that blue head of yers?" He cocked his head as he started fiddling with his hook.

"I've never done that before." She blushed slightly looking down at her hands.

"Ye've never done what exactly?"

"Apparently I didn't do it right if you've already forgotten." Evie huffed and rolled over facing the wall. Harry rolled his eyes, some days this girl could be more dramatic than her mother. He got out of the hammock and sat next to her.

"Evie." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Evie, I loved every minute of it. I love every minute that ye touch me, that yer just here with me. Why do ye doubt that?"

"Because you've been with other girls. Girls prettier than me, who do their make-up and hair everyday like I used. Girls that weren't broken or scared to be touched." She did this occasionally when she fell back into believing she was worthless. Harry hated seeing her this way, he couldn't understand how she couldn't see what he does. He brushed her hair out of her face and lowered himself so he was looking into her tear-filled eyes.

"One day I will make ye see the wonderful person ye are." She smiled softly as he pulled her to him and then lifted her up and squeezed her until she laughed. He plopped her back on the bed and kissed her nose. "Don't ever think yer not exactly what I need out of life."

"You promise, pirate?"

"I promise, princess?"

There was a pounding on the door. "You decent?" Uma called through and surprisingly waited for an affirmative before opening the door. "Sid's got dinner ready in the galley. We got actual potatoes for once." Evie practically ran out of the room, carbs were a severe weakness of hers. "Gil is quite pissed about his cold shower you know."

"Don't see why, I had a lovely time with that hot water." Harry ducked the halfhearted blow and swaggered out of the room backwards with his hook raised in a salute.

Dinner was a lively affair, everyone was back together and excited about being on the ship. There was joking and laughing, Gonzo and Sidney were playing a card game with others shouting suggestions and encouragement. Uma watched the crew and warmth spread through her chest. This was family, the only way it could get any better was if they could get off this blasted island. Gil smiled at her with a tilt of his head silently asking her to come join them and after a moment she did throw herself in the middle of the merriment. Cliff busted out some ale he'd been working on and they all tried some before promptly spitting it back out.

Evie's face was tinged pink as she laughed at one of Weasel's joke. He was a quirky little fellow who had a crush on her, but he was always funny and kind to her. She felt Harry come up behind her and trail his hook slowly down her neck. She shivered, though warmth spread in her belly remembering how Harry had trailed that hook all over her body, dangerously close to sensitive areas and the delightful feeling of it brushing against her piercings. Evie grabbed hold of the hook and headed to the stairs towards their bedroom. It was like the shower had ignited this craving in her and she wasn't quite sure what to do with that passion quite yet. Harry locked the door behind them, placing his hat and hook on a nearby shelf. Evie hooked her fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She took in the sight of his hard upper body, trailing her nails lightly over a nipple, down to his scar that she knew was slightly ticklish. She kissed him as her hand brushed the soft hair that trailed down his lower abdomen. She pushed her tongue in his mouth trying to force all that longing she was feeling into one kiss. His hands held her head softly steering her backwards towards the bed, when her legs hit the side he lowered her down gently.

She paused briefly to pull her shirt off and un hook her bra while harry untied her pants and pulled them off. She scooted up to the head of the bed and bathed in his gaze. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was trying to ingrain her into his memory. He crawled over to her, painfully aware of how tight his pants had gotten. His lips met her nipple first gently flicking the barbell with his tongue as his hand explored the curve of her hip. He kissed down her stomach until he rested in between her legs. Harry wanted to grin when she looked at him curiously and he knew this would be another first for her.

His tongue flicked out and massaged her most sensitive area, Evie's head flew back into the pillows as she moaned loudly. Harry watched her from between her legs. Her chest was heaving as she panted, and she was moaning incoherently. After a little swirl motion, she pulled him up to her and devoured his mouth, incredibly turned on by the taste she'd left in his mouth. Harry was positioned between her legs, his erection mere inches from her warmth. He pulled back slightly and watched her as he gently rubbed his head across her, her eyes squeezed tight and the moan that escaped her mouth made him want to do it again, but he waited till she opened her beautiful brown eyes to stare into his crisp blue ones. In one slow motion he rubbed the length of himself along her again kissing her lightly as he did.

"Please Harry," Evie practically begged and Harry wanted to give in right then.

"Ye sure? I don' wanna hurt ye." She lifted her hips to him at just the perfect angle that he was positioned at her opening. It took every ounce of self-control to not just plunge into her. "I'll go slow, ok." She nodded locking eyes with him. He slowly pushed into her, inch by inch aided by her wetness. Evie was biting her lip watching him. And with a final moan he was rested inside of her. He started with a slow rhythm, shallow at first. Her nails were digging into his back as she moaned his name. Harry was already close but he wanted to feel her spasm around him, when he started alternating shallow and deep strokes her moans turned into small screams of "Oh my evil" "Oh Harry" "Fuck". Harry was holding back until she started to tense up, he couldn't help it, he sped up, and it brought her hard and fast saying his name over and over again. He came inside her as she spasmed around him. He laid on her with most of his weight on his elbows and kissed her.

"Harry?"

"Yes princess?"

"That was amazing." Harry couldn't help the chuckle of relief and he rolled to the side gathering her to him as tightly as he could. "I love you Harry."

"I love you more than you could ever know, Evie."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Protection

It was early. Like the sun was barely peaking over the horizon early when a pounding on the door woke Harry and Evie. Evie was mostly hidden by the covers as her head rested on Harry's chest. She always said listening to his heartbeat soothed her. Harry kissed the top of her head, sliding out of bed to pull some pants on. Evie admired his toned back as he strode across the room and he yanked the door open.

"This bloody well be important!" Cliff flinched a little at the tone, glancing back to Evie on the bed. Granted everything was covered but it still seemed to embarrass the boy. Looking back to an irritated pirate, Cliff's face was bright red.

"Captain says you and Evie are to come to the deck. A royal yacht has been spotted heading this way." Cliff scrambled away as quickly as possible after delivering Uma's message. Harry turned back to Evie as she climbed out of bed to get dressed. She looked tense, granted the last time anyone from Auradon was here Evie had stayed out of sight. Harry pulled his boots on lacing them up while Evie pulled her hair up. They could hear the crew murmuring to one another as they reported to the deck.

Mal spotted a sapphire head amongst the crew on the _Lost Revenge_ , and she was filled with remorse. She should have rescued her closest friend sooner, Evie would have stopped at nothing to come get her. The captain of Ben's yacht pulled up to a nearby dock slowly and Ben took her hand as they followed the guards towards the ramp that led onto the pirate ship. Stopping short of the ramp, they waited for Uma to appear. They were not bold enough to cross onto the pirate ship without invitation.

The teal haired pirate looked much the same as they last saw her, still a little skinnier than normal but that sneer was still plastered on her face. Behind her, to her right, stood Harry Hook. His hair was mussed up and his eyeliner smudged as if he'd just crawled out of bed, which considering the early hour was likely. That was Ben's plan, he had wanted to catch the pirates unawares and was hoping that they'd be more sluggish at dawn. Mal looked to the girl behind Uma's left side. She knew it was Evie but she looked so much younger without any makeup on. Her porcelain skin would have made Snow White jealous even with her curls pulled back into a sloppy bun, a rich blue. And her clothes fit her differently than she used to wear, her pants were the same leather patchwork as what she had always sported on the Isle, but the shirt was oversized and hid most of her curves. This wasn't the meticulous Evie she was used to. She looked more carefree and that made her more beautiful than ever.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do but Mal ran forward dropping Ben's hand and pushing past the guards. Evie met her halfway in a tight hug. Guilt over whelmed Mal as she pulled the girl in as tightly as she could.

"I'm ok Mal."

"You swear it?"

"I swear it." As the girls separated Mal clung to Evie's hand refusing to let her go as Ben, a guard, Uma, and Harry approached from their respective sides.

"Yay reunion," Uma's voice was laced with malice. "What gives? Showing up on the Isle at the butt crack of dawn?"

"It is curious, isn't it? Almost like he wanted to catch us unawares." Harry brandished his hook making the guard shift closer to him. Harry just grinned enticingly.

"We are here early because we have a proposition for you that will benefit both of us in the long run." Ben stood tall even though he highly doubted this plan was going to work out.

"Ha! You? You want something from us?" Uma looked at him disbelieving the truth of this.

"Auradon is in a state of civil war. The Olympians have seized control of the northern states."

"Sounds like the King's problem to me."

"You're right Uma. It is my problem, and my solution is to lift the barrier around the Isle as long as the villains do what they do best. And as long as they do it north of the Great Wall. You all get off this island, and Auradon can have a moment to regroup and set things right."

"And yer gonna decides what's right, are ye?" Ben refused to flinch as Harry sauntered closer to him.

"Peace is what's right. Not sending good folks to the wall to be killed is what's right."

"But ye'll send us?" Harry glared at the young king. Uma pulled him back lightly.

"When do you propose to lift this barrier?" Uma stood tall, making her petite frame more imposing than it really was.

"Today, as soon as we are back at Auradon. We'll destroy the barrier and you all will do what you like. Just try to focus north. If this doesn't work your mere presence in Auradon might bring the states back together."

"Ah so you all can just gang up on us after we've been dying off on the Isle, is that right? Wait till we are weak and hunt us for sport?" Uma crossed her arms, glaring at Ben.

"I vow that you have a pardon in the south as long as your… indiscretions are aimed north."

"And you will take in the orphans that Yen Sid is caring for?" Evie gave Uma a quick glance, knowing that this was the best chance any villain had had at completely bringing the barrier down for good. But if they were all leaving the Isle then someone had to take responsibility for the children.

"Orphans?" Ben didn't look directly at Evie, still unwilling to accept the fact that she had killed one of his oldest friends. And it made it harder with Mal clinging to her so closely.

"The Isle has been a little chaotic as of late ye see, and there are wee ones without mummies and daddies." Harry had made his way closer to Evie, he brushed his hand across that back of her empty hand and she smiled at him kindly. Mal noticed the familiarity between the two.

"Yes, any child under the age of 16 that needs looking after will be cared for in Auradon. Do we have an agreement?" Ben stuck his hand out towards Uma. She regarded it briefly with eyebrow raised. She looked around their group and making her decision she stuck her hand into Ben's and gave it a firm shake.

"As soon as you're back on Auradon?"

"Yes Uma." She shook his hand again and let go turning her back to him, stalking back to her ship. Harry hesitated, waiting for Evie who squeezed Mal's hand and turned to place her hand in Harry's who led her back onto the ship. Mal stood dumbfounded, she was surprised that Evie hadn't begged to go back to Auradon with them. She hadn't even acted like she wanted to, she hadn't offered reasons or excuses, or showed any remorse whatsoever. Maybe Mal didn't not know this girl as well as she thought she had. And even though Ben did not see eye to eye with Mal he still gently put his arm around her as they returned to their yacht. Mal watched the docks shrink as they made their way back to Auradon. She was nervous that the spell wouldn't work, that she wasn't going to be strong enough to bring down the barrier. The yacht slowed as they came to the dock, a large guard waiting for them.

Jay and Carlos were there as well. They looked around, clearly looking for Evie. Mal couldn't meet their questioning gazes as Ben held his hand out to help Mal down. Jay had just returned from the wall and Ben was eager to hear his report but first a deal was a deal and Mal had to bring down the barrier and free every last villain and descendant. Carlos had sent a letter to Jay and he rushed back, not willing to miss this momentous achievement. They may have lived in Auradon that past several years but they all still knew what it felt like to be stuck on the Isle and there were still several descendants that deserved a chance.

"Beneath it we once stood, Bring the barrier down for good!" Mal flicked her finger at the barrier.

The _Lost Revenge's_ crew looked up at the glowing barrier. Harry held Evie to his side as there was a loud explosion. He covered her head with his arms and pulled her to him shielding her as best he could. But as the barrier exploded the pieces seemed to implode and dissipate rather than raining down on them. Evie felt the magic immediately. It was like a rush of fresh air that filled her lungs. The deck erupted in cheers, but they were quickly silenced by Uma.

"Alright, you scurvy lot, get to work!" Harry kissed Evie's forehead as he rushed off helping the crew readying the ship to set sail. Uma nodded to her, barely able to contain her grin. Evie understood as she went below deck into their room. She knew nothing about sailing and would have only been in the way, besides she had her inner thoughts taking over her mind.

Evie was nervous about sailing off to Auradon, especially with the knowledge that they were headed north. The states in northern Auradon had been less than welcoming to any descendants of villains during royal visits. Mal and Evie had to stay in their rooms for most of those visits. How were they going to treat them if they caught villains who weren't reformed, but still rather, well, villainous?. She wasn't really sure what they would be doing once they reached Auradon, the first thing they would need would be supplies so she sat at her sewing table with a sheet of paper and a pen and began making a list of essentials. They had no money so the only way to get these would be to plunder and steal or force the king to provide for them. After a few minutes she felt the ship moving, it was slow at first but as the wind caught the sails they picked up speed. Evie was not at all sure the rolling motion of the ship breaking over the ways was settling with her stomach well at all but she focused on her list to try and distract herself. They hadn't eaten breakfast in the excitement, and for once she was thankful as she was sure it would have come right back up at this point. With her list finished she stumbled over to the bed and crawled under the covers. It was still slightly cool in the air so the warmth of the blankets was a comfort.

Above deck Harry was ecstatic. Harry had taught the crew a long time ago how to sail, walking them through all their roles repetitively. His persistence paid off with the crew working together flawlessly, he really only had to step in for minor corrections, with Uma at the helm she steered the ship south east. They'd sail south of History Island, around Auroria, and then north towards Neverland. Their meager supplies should get them to Neverland, Uma was pretty sure anyway. If not they wouldn't be straying far from the coast. Harry made his way up to his captain, reveling in the fresh sea air hitting his face. Being at the helm looked good on Uma, though he had taught her everything she knew about sailing.

"Will you have Evie double check our course and make a list of supplies we will need to acquire." Harry nodded glad for the excuse to go to Evie. "Oh and Harry? You may want to make sure to step up the timeline on getting her comfortable with a sword." Heading below deck Harry wasn't sure how to approach that with Evie. She was not combative but he knew how important it was for everyone on the ship to be able to defend themselves if necessary. Swinging the door to their room open it took a moment for Harry to locate her. She was mostly hidden under the covers, one boot was sticking out where she was laying sideways.

"Evie?" All that answered him was a groan underneath the covers. He sat next to her and pulled the quilt back from his face. It shouldn't have been funny, but the blue haired princess was absolutely green and he grinned despite himself. "Aw darlin, ye'll get yer sea legs after a bit. It gets easier."

"What if it doesn't? This feels awful." She turned so her head was laying in his lap. He smelled slightly salty, she wasn't sure if it was the sea air, the fact that he was slightly sweaty, or possibly a mixture of the two.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He laid her head gently on the bed and took off out of the room. He returned quickly with a tiny bottle. When he popped the small cork on it she got a whiff of peppermint. It eased her stomach almost immediately. "Harriett taught me this trick." He dabbed a small drop right under her nose, though slightly overwhelming she sat up and smiled at him. "Better?"

"Better." She kissed him softly and he found he enjoyed the peppermint kiss. "I made a list of supplies we will need."

"Well good, that's what Uma sent me down here for. She wants us to look over the map too, to double check our course and plot possible stops." Evie stood slowly and went over to the map that was rolled up next to her work station. Harry stood behind her with his arms around her to unroll the map in front of them.

"If we can't make it to Neverland, Grimmsville would be a good place to stop, I remember a decent port there and I am sure if we found a phone and called Mal they could take care of the supplies since they don't want us being villains south of the wall."

"Ye want us to take charity? Uma would never go for it!"

"Hey the deal was we head north, what if we break the rules and the orphans are punished because of it. Or they raise the barrier before the rest of the villains get off the Isle? We can't break the rules right out of the gate. We need to be smooth, and sly. And besides you know you all would enjoy making Auradon's fine merchants give you supplies for free without them being able to do anything about it."

"Ye know Evie, I do believe I like the way that mind of yers works." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. "Come up on deck." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. He was excited about being on the open ocean, she could feel it reverberating around him. And when they stopped on deck she could feel it in the crew and the ship around her. It was magical really.

Evie had almost forgotten what it felt like to have her magic rushing through her. The first time she had crossed the barrier she had panicked, feeling the power hum along her veins. Over time she got used to it and when she turned 18 she had traveled to Camelot when Ben had put into motion that for those that were born with magic in their blood it was cruel to deny them how to learn to control it. She had learned from Merlin himself. It was a different kind of Magic than Mal's. She didn't have to have spells, Merlin taught her how to see her magic in her mind and how to bend it to do what she wanted. Evie was not the most talented at turning things into other things, but moving things was a specialty of hers as was impacting those around her. She could lift this whole ship into the air if she wanted to. But it exhausted her as it took concentration to focus her energy. Most of the time she liked to help things grow and heal. With a simple touch she could push her magic into a flower and make it bloom, or help a tree grow a foot taller. She could do spells like Mal but they felt clumsy to her, as if she were forcing it through her.

She let Harry lead her to the railing and as he held her she couldn't resist, she pushed her magic into him slightly. His heartbeat quickened and warmth rushed through his body, to him if felt like Evie's hand massaging him and touching him. It was the feeling he got right before release.

"What was that?" He turned her head so he could look at her and found her grinning ear to ear. "That was ye?" She nodded and twisted to face him. It had been too long since she felt her magic igniting her senses and Harry was the only person she had ever felt comfortable enough to share it with. She place her lips softly on his and laced her breath with ice.

"Did you forget that I am a daughter of a witch?"

"I have never felt magic before. Its….."

"Amazing?" She kissed him again, and it was just a kiss no magic rushing from her to him.

"I was gonna say a tad overwhelming."

"You get used to it." He chuckled at having his own words thrown back at him and kissed her deeply. There was nothing more he needed in this life. He had Evie, the sea and his crew. Harry really didn't know what more there needed to be.

Uma couldn't help but smile down at Harry and Evie. Now that the ship was underway only minor corrections were needed from the crew to keep them going forward on course. Uma felt the magic tingle along her skin, she had felt it before on her brief trip to Auradon, and she wondered what all she could do with it. Gil came up beside her.

"It's weird, being off the island."

"We're never going back Gil."

"No, I don't suppose we are." Uma met his eyes and understood what he was trying to tell her. He was with her till the end through the good, the bad, and the ugly. Evie came up to the helm.

"Uma I think it would be best if we stopped at Grimmsville for supplies. The port is large enough for the ship, and there is a bountiful market place. One call to Mal and we will be loaded up with whatever you want. And no its not charity, its taking advantage of King Ben doing anything he can to get us north."

"You took the words outa my mouth. Alright we stop at Grimmsville. I'd like you and Harry well rested, I will need you two to help barter for goods when we get there."

"It's only mid-day…" Evie looked mighty confused.

"Evie, take your pirate to your room." Evie nodded, blushing as she realized her meaning.

Before Evie could turn from the captain, Harry swooped her up in his arms and packed her over his shoulder. He used his hook to salute Uma before marching his cobalt haired princess back to bed. He'd overheard Uma's suggestion and after Evie's little magic display he could not wait to get his hands back on her.

He slammed the door and tossed Evie on the bed. Kicking off his boots clumsily she laughed at him until he pounced on her and claimed her lips for himself. Evie found herself urgently pulling at his clothes desperate to feel more skin. The night before had awoken something in her, she had never felt such pleasure. And having Harry inside her was something she didn't think she'd ever get enough of. His shirt went flying, as did her boots. She ran her nails lightly along his chest, grazing his nipple while she lifted her hips up to him. He took advantage of her new position to slide her pants down and did a little wiggle himself as he yanked his off. He was hard and she relished in his head brushing against her opening. It was a delicious tease. She was wet, more than ready for him; what he didn't know was that her magic affected her the same way it did him. If she really wanted to she could bring herself and him with just a thought. Harry's hands were underneath her shirt as his tongue entered her mouth. He fumbled with the bra clasp, unwilling to stop kissing her.

Evie smiled and with a surprising feat of strength she rolled them so she was straddling him. He groaned loudly with her wetness pressed gently along his length. He tried to scoot down to get himself at a better angle, still smiling Evie shook her head. She pulled her shirt over her head in an agonizingly slow motion while Harry's hands found her hips. As she unhooked her bra he tried to slide her forward. She laughed, lightly dipping her face down to his biting his lip gently as she rubbed herself up and down the length of him. She was enjoying the control and how his fingers dug into her as he watched her. She slid back just right allowing the tip to penetrate her. Both moaned, and she set a steady, shallow rhythm only allowing his head to soak in her wetness. Harry was ready to orgasm just watching her, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her chest was flushing pink as she got closer. He reached one hand up and flicked a barbell which caused her to squeak slightly, a devilish grin crossed his face. Evie knew two could play at that game, after a few more shallow strokes she took all of him in, in one smooth motion.

"Fuck.." It took every ounce of self-control he had not to finish right there. Evie gave him a moment before starting a rocking motion, her clit was now rubbing against him with each movement and she sighed her pleasure. "My turn?" Evie was lost on his meaning for a moment, but she nodded. He rotated them until he was on top. Gripping her ankles, he bent her knees and tilted her hips up . She had a wonderful view of him as he thrust into her. He watched her face, wanting to see her as he brought her. Mimicking her earlier, he stuck to shallow strokes until she was right there, he could feel her muscles start to tighten.

"Harry. Harry! Oh yes, Harry…" he plunged into her with deep strokes now. Her eyes closed as she gave a long moan. Her whole body convulsed, her hands found his waist trying to pull him in closer but he rode out her orgasm. Each thrust sending more spasms around him, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could. Her eyes were closed tight and her breasts bounced with her heaving breaths. Another thrust he pushed himself as far as he could inside her, leaning over to kiss her passionately as he spilled himself inside her.

She was still coming down as he pulled out slowly, causing her to jerk with sensitivity. His lips never left hers as he shifted to her side, laying down he pulled her in close intertwining their legs.

"Harry?"

"Mmmmmm?" In between kisses trailing down her neck.

"Should we you know... be like using protection?"

He pulled back confused. "Protection?"

"I don't know of any spells to prevent pregnancy. I mean we are kind of young, I am sure you don't want a baby with me." She had turned her head from him, something she often did when she was feeling insecure. He cupped her cheek gently, pulling her back to face him. He kissed her lightly on the lips then rested his forehead against hers.

"Evie, I would love to have a baby with ye one day. But it is totally up to ye. I love ye princess, ye are my world, my life. And if ye aren't ready now we can wait. But now that I've had ye, I don't know if I could behave." He kissed her fiercely then, trying to pour in everything he felt for her into one kiss. She clung to him desperately, her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt him start to harden again and even though she was stretched along the length of him on their sides it only took a little adjustment to guide him back into her warmth. They were both still sensitive and he let out a low growl as she squeezed herself around him.

"I need you Harry." The way she said it spurred him on and he took her again relishing in the fact that she was his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ye Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

Evie had drifted off to sleep, Harry gently shifted out of bed being sure not to wake her. When she slept she curled into a ball, her hair splashing across the pillows. Good thing red and blue went well together or he'd have to change his room décor. After dressing silently, he carried his boots out of the room to put on.

The deck was quite busy when he arrived, they were nearing a port which could only by Grimmsville. Even though it was not quite dusk the place seemed to be shrouded in shadows. He didn't know much about Auradon but this place looked quite, well, grim. With his boots on he made his way up to the helm where Uma steered them. A few of the crew were in the rigging putting up sails to slow them down.  
"Uma, can I ask ye something kinda personal?" Uma looked at Harry warily out of the corner of her eye. Not many things made Harry Hook nervous, and Uma could think of few that would be considered personal. While he ran his hand through his hair she nodded. "What do ye and Gil do fer, ye know…. like how do ye, um, not get…pregnant?" Of everything she expected Harry to ask that was not one of them. Uma paused for a moment and laughed which was the last thing she was sure Harry thought she'd do.

"I'm just going to bask in this awkwardness for a moment." Uma smirked slightly as Harry rubbed that back of his neck. 

"Come on Uma." She chuckled at him. 

"Alright, there wasn't much we could do on the Isle but well you know the 'pull out method'. But there should be some potions on Auradon." To be honest Uma had not given it a lot of thought. The Isle girls were used to either abstaining or methods of tracking cycles. All that was too icky for her. "You want me to talk to her?" 

"I've never worried about this kinda stuff before." 

"Take the helm, you can guide her into port better than I can anyways." Harry nodded and took the helm from her. He looked troubled, like there was more than just what was on the surface bothering him. "It'll be ok Harry." He gave her a timid smile before she headed down. Evie and her relationship had never 100% recovered from the Tremaine fiasco. Mostly because Uma was worried that Evie would push her away if she was honest with herself. But when the king said he was going to lift the barrier it didn't even seem like it had crossed Evie's mind to go back to Auradon with Mal. Maybe she was loyal to Harry come thick or thin. 

Uma knocked on their cabin door. "One minute!" Footsteps and shuffling could be heard behind the door while Uma waited, the dread of the conversation she was about to have was starting to make Uma nervous. When Evie opened the door, her hair was a mess, falling out of her bun and she had a red silk robe wrapped around herself. 

"Uma?" Evie was concerned to see the captain at her door, but she stepped to the side and motioned her in. Uma plopped down into the hammock as Evie sat on the bed and pulled the blankets across her lap. 

"So, what do you know about birth control?" Evie balked, she should have known Harry would go running to Uma about this. 

"I know there is a potion in Auradon that you can take once a month to prevent pregnancy. I've never taken it so I never looked into how to make it." 

"I know we haven't been that close since, well you know. So maybe I'm not the person to be telling you about this stuff but right now I'm all you got." Uma sighed a little and rubbed her temples as if she were getting a migraine. 

"I'm listening…" 

"The sexually active girls on the Isle did it one of two ways. The first method is you track your body's cycle. A girl is most likely to get pregnant around the two-week mark after her period starts, so that week most girls avoid sex or they do the 'pull out' method where, well you know, he pulls out before he…" Evie looked near tears which was not the reaction Uma was expecting. She knew it was an awkward talk but it wasn't necessarily a crying affair. 

"And the girls that Harry has been with before…what method did they do?" Uma bit back a groan. She was not in the mood to have this conversation of exes, it wasn't really even her place to talk about Harry's past partners. 

"Honestly Evie, I don't know. They were all drunken one-night stands. You know you're different from all them, right?" 

"I guess…" 

"Evie, he has never loved a girl. And he loves you enough to go ask his captain about something only girls on the Isle ever think about because he wants to do the right thing by you. Now quit with the water works, this is not a pity party." 

"No, this is you giving me 'the talk'". Evie did the air quotes as she let out a little chuckle fully realizing the ridiculousness of the situation. 

"Let's get this awkwardness over with. Have you ever tracked your cycle?" 

"Not really, I mean I get a few pimples before I start my period…" 

"And your last period was?" 

"I don't know, it ended like a week ago." Uma winced. "Is that bad?" 

"I'm sure it's fine. Just have Harry you know…um…pull out until we get our hands on the potion in Grimmsville." 

"But you can't take that until the first day of your period, I think that's what Mal said." 

"I'm sorry Evie, but you are gorgeous and you had a boyfriend in Auradon and you never had sex?" 

"I don't know, Doug was kind and sweet but it never felt right I guess. I don't know, does that make sense?" 

"Not really no. I've only been with Gil and it's always felt right." 

"Oh." Evie sat on the bed looking down as her hands fiddled with the blanket across her lap. The ship had come to a stop and you could hear the anchor being dropped. "I guess we are here?" 

"Sounds like it. Get dressed you, me and Harry will go into town." 

When Evie made her way to the deck she found Uma, Gil, and Harry conversing quietly at the helm, though they had arrived no one had left the ship. They hadn't even put out the gangway. Evie touched Harry's back lightly and he shifted to make room for her. 

"They won't let us off the ship." 

"Who won't? The guards?" 

"Yeah they have flooded the docks." 

They could hear some shouting below, and when Evie approached the rail she could see a purple haired girl making her way through the guards. Mal was dressed in a leather skirt and a silky blouse, she was a perfect blend of Isle and Auradon. The crew put out the gangway slowly as Evie made her way down to greet the King's fiancé. 

"How'd you know where we would dock?" Evie wasn't upset to see the girl, but she was wary. 

"You and I know this is one of the better market places and you all were going to need supplies. I'd really like to talk to you Evie." 

"We can talk in my cabin." Evie met Mal at the gangway and led her below deck. Evie opened the door for her and Mal walked in looking around curiously. She could tell immediately this was not just Evie's room, she would never have so much red. Evie motioned for her to sit. 

"Evie, I'm sorry it took me so long to get you off the Isle. Ben should have stopped and listened to what you had to say. I know you had to of been under some type of curse or influence or something, right?" Mal looked absolutely hopeful while Evie sat down next to her. She couldn't get over Evie's carefree look, this was not the girl she'd always known. 

"The night of the party. I believe Chad put something in my last drink. I was weak, and everything was a struggle. Chad found me trying to staggering up the stairs. He took me to his room." Mal wanted to reach out to Evie as she wiped away tears. "Mal, he raped me. And I took his life for it. I don't regret that I killed him. I regret not doing it before he could hurt me." Mal didn't hesitate this time. She pulled Evie to her in a fierce hug. Anger consumed her. Anger at Chad, anger at Ben, but most of all anger at herself for not demanding the truth before Evie was sent back to the Isle. 

"I should have never let them take you Evie." Evie squeezed her back. 

"Being sent back to the Isle was a blessing Mal. I was so obsessed with my looks and what other people thought of me that I wasn't really living my life. I am learning who I want to be. And then there is Harry, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I feel so free when I'm with him." 

"Harry? As In Harry Hook the crazy ass pirate who will kill you while he laughs?" Mal pulled back giving Evie an uncertain look. 

"He is so much more than that, just like Ben is so much more than a king. It doesn't need to make sense to everyone else as long as it makes sense to us." Mal smiled at her friend, the blue haired girl had always had a way of putting things into perspective for her. It was one of the things she had greatly missed. 

The girls sat for an hour catching each other up on their lives the past 7 months. Mal told her all about the unrest in Auradon, how her and Ben had been struggling without her council. How Jay had turned into a valuable general on the wall and Carlos was busy inventing armor that was spell resistant. Mal couldn't help but smile as Evie told her about Harry, watching the girl in front of her truly light up. She told her about how they helped with the orphans and supplies, how they'd governed the Isle. 

"So, you and Harry have, um, you know? You guys have had sex?" Evie's pink cheeks were the only answer she needed and Mal smirked at her. She had always wondered why Evie had still been a virgin when her and Doug were together. But she understood now that Doug was not the man that completed Evie. She had never seen her friend as at peace as she looked now sitting in the room she shared with Harry Hook. 

"Um yeah, speaking of that since we were going to ask you for help getting supplies one of the things on the list was that potion you take for you know...that prevents pregnancy." 

"What all supplies were you guys wanting? I've got most of the basics lined up. Food, rope, extra sales, swords (don't tell Ben if he asks) and some basic infirmary items. But I don't think we'll be able to find the potion tablets to prevent pregnancy. Those we normally get from Olympus and since the war getting certain things south are near impossible. Jane's already had one pregnancy scare and a lot of women have been getting married in a hurry to prevent having a baby out of wedlock." 

"What about you?" 

"I don't see Ben much, he runs between the wall and the castle. He is trying to inspire his people but inspiration has been running thin. Our wedding has been pushed back indefinitely. I will be joining Jay at the wall after this, a dragon could make all the difference we are hoping. But first I want to spend the day with you, I've thought about you every day Evie. I am so sorry. I should have known something horrible happened." Mal reached up and cupped her cheek. Evie held her hand their relishing in the closeness. Harry was wonderful but this was her best friend and she had missed her so. 

"It's in the past Mal." Evie hopped up and grabbed the list off her work table. "Let's go shopping!" Evie waggled her eyebrows causing Mal to laugh. 

On the upside Mal and the Kingdom was funding their shopping trip, on the downside somehow Uma had got roped into going with the purple and blue haired girls on this extravaganza. The market was rather cheery for such a dark looking area. Mal had dispatched some of the guards for the things she had already prearranged, which Harry was in charge of overseeing the loading of the supplies. Evie wanted to get fabric and thread to make clothes for the crew. All the crew had their preferred colors and style and Evie loved making them clothes. This had opened the crew up to Evie, their own personal seamstress. Currently Uma was surrounded by bolts of fabric, there were a lot of light cottons and several dyed leathers. Evie was carefully selecting the fabric when she came across a lovely teal silk. Which she grabbed and brought to Uma. Uma couldn't help but smile at Evie as she felt the softness of the fabric. It was very thin. 

"This silk would be perfect for sleep clothes. Do you like it?" Uma nodded even though Evie had already added the bolt to her pile. The back half of the shop was full of dresses, and Evie drifted that way and was admiring a particularly stunning dress of beautiful crimson. Mal was still haggling prices so Uma took that moment to get closer to Evie. 

"That dress would be beautiful on you." Evie was handling the thin blue straps, the back dipped low and it seemed to be a flowy type dress. 

"I haven't worn a dress in a very long time." Evie ran her fingers over the soft cotton. Uma saw the longing and understood that Evie had stopped wearing dresses and makeup. But she was beginning to think that she'd done it to hide herself, protect herself in a way. Uma knew Evie was a beautiful woman, she always would be, but there were times on the Auradon channels that she would grace the TV with her immaculately applied eyeliner, and her lips painted red that the room would hush as people, including Uma had just admired her. 

"I think Harry would love you in red." Uma gathered the dress and took the dress to Mal. She had an urgent conversation with Mal, something that Evie thought was strange considering the girls hated each other. But Mal nodded and added the dress to the pile with special instruction. Once Mal had arranged the transport of the fabrics, Uma lead them across the way to a blacksmiths shop across the way.  
Now this was Uma's kind of store there were blades of all sorts but she was drawn to the cutlasses immediately. While she picked out swords and scabbards she sent Evie and Mal to pick out a dagger and sheath for Evie. A lot of the blades had enchantments and Uma was making sure they'd stay labeled when they arrived on the ship when Evie brought a dagger over that had a beautifully carved hilt, adorned on the end with a ruby in the shape of an apple. The sheath was designed to fit around her thigh so it would always be with her. Uma admired the sharpness and that it had a thick leather bracelet that would grow cold if the wearer of the dagger were in danger. Both the bracelet and the sheath were a deep red leather that she knew Harry would appreciate. 

Mal was trying to be welcoming to Uma, she understood that the teal haired pirate had looked after Evie when she was not able to. And Uma, she watched over Evie. Mal could see the protectiveness she had for the girl, and though Uma and Mal had never seen eye to eye in the past but they clearly had a shared affection for Evie. After sending the weaponry back to the ship Mal found them an outdoor café to have lunch at. It was warmer here and it was quite comfortable to sit out and watch the other shoppers bustle about. 

"So, what is your all's plans, Uma?" 

"Slowly make our way north, stop at Neverland of course. But mostly I think we want to just enjoy being off that prison island. I hear you are headed to the wall after this?" Mal bristled slightly at Uma's accusatory tone. She nodded and the table fell into silence as they ate their meal. It was getting into the afternoon and Uma was antsy to get back to the ship to make sure they were well supplied. She was sure others had figured out how to get off the island by now but she was most worried about other pirate crews. Though Mal and the king seemed to think all the villains would take direction Uma was not deluded enough to think Captain Hook, or Barbosa's old crew would do anything except cause mayhem where ever they landed. 

"I have one more thing for you all." Mal laid a bag full of hand sized boxes in it. Each box had a name of a crewmember on it. Evie snagged hers and squealed. "They are all activated and are magicked to self-charge. I want you all to be able to communicate with each other and the cause. Evie I've programmed everyone's numbers into yours and everyone on the crew is programmed into all the phones. I figured you can help the others figure out the phones. Please, you don't have to tell me where you are or what you are doing but please let me know you're ok." Evie launched herself at Mal and hugged her tightly with assurance that she would keep in touch. Uma and Evie headed back towards the ship. They passed a tavern on the way, Uma had pocketed some cash from Mal to take the crew out for their first night in Auradon. 

Uma found Gil and Harry immediately and they positively affirmed all the supplies the girls had sent their way was inventoried and put away. Evie could see a new cutlass hanging from Harry's side and she smiled as it matched her dagger quite well. She had already strapped the dagger to her right thigh and he raised an eyebrow at her as she fastened the leather bracelet around his left wrist. She explained what it did quietly, he kissed her quietly before she made her way back to Uma. 

"Are you coming with us, Evie?" 

"No, no. You all should go. The crew has earned it. You too Harry. Go have fun, cause a ruckus!" Evie was not interested in being in a room full of drunk folks. A nice long hot bath sounded amazing instead. Harry gave her a questioning look and she just smiled at him softly. She needed time to think, and Harry was a hell of a distraction. 

"Ye sure, love? I can stay. It can just be ye and me." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he fiddled with his hook. 

"Go, drinking is not my thing anymore. I will stay here and pamper myself." It took several more minutes to convince Harry to go with the crew and even more time to convince the crew to go on without her. She could tell how excited they all were for a night on the town and Evie was ready for a quiet evening. There was a washroom around the corner from her room and a flick of her wrist the tub was filled with warm fragrant water. The scent of sickly sweet apples drifted up into her nose as she undressed and slid into the water. One of the most positive things about Auradon was the extensive potions and salves that could do anything you needed. It had been quite painful when her and Mal had used a thick clumpy salve to remove any and all body hair but she never had to shave again like she did on the Isle. She lathered her hair and just soaked in the tub, keeping the water warm with a swirl of her finger. She worried about the future, and cursed herself for being so reckless. She had given in to her desire for Harry, but where was this taking them? They were heading into a warzone, where they were going to do what pirates did. They were going to steal, harass and kill to their hearts content. But Evie didn't know if that's what she wanted to do. She knew she wanted to be with Harry, to be by his side while he explored Auradon and understood what it felt like to be off the Isle. But there was a part of her that wanted to be reckless and free. To give in to her villainous side. Harry inspired that side of her.  
Evie stepped out of the tub and squeezed out as much of the water out of her hair as she could. With a little bit more magic her hair was dried straight falling down her back until it brushed the small of her back. She wrapped her robe around her and padded back to her room. She put her dirty clothes in a hamper and relished in the warm leather of her daggers sheath as she put it back on her thigh. It was comfort knowing there was a link between her and Harry when she wore the dagger. Hanging near the window was the beautiful red dress Uma had made her get. After a moment she slid it on, the cotton was soft and flowing. Overall the dress was very loose with a deep V in the front, it dipped so low the only thing holding the top together was a small silver chain. Two thin straps went over her shoulders and held the low back up. Most of her rib cage was bare but she felt like a beautiful queen prancing around the room. Mal had sent her some makeup and Evie couldn't help but to line her eyes and lashes in sapphire and to redden her lips with gloss. Evie sat in the back window overlooking the sea as the sun set slowly. Maybe Evie didn't have to be a whole new person to move past what had happened to her. Wearing beautiful clothes and makeup had not been the reason Chad had targeted her. He targeted her because he was a bad person who believed he got to take what he wanted no matter what it cost another person. 

Evie decided right then to quit overthinking things, to just go where life was going to take her as long as where ever it took her, Harry was there too. 

It felt odd being out without Evie. The crew was in good spirits and the king's money had easily paid for a cheap meal and the first couple of rounds. Harry was used to the horrid ale that Gonzo would cook up but this beer was crisp with a smooth finish. Orange zest was floating in the beer and there was a touch of spice Harry was sure he'd never tasted before. He could drink this all night but he was already feeling a buzz. It was obvious the crew was too. He stopped after the second beer and kept the pirates from destroying the place, but Chester had found some dainty blonde he was dancing with and Sidney was practically in Gonzo's lap, while Uma was in Girl's lap while she joked with Weasel. The waitress was making eyes at Harry and he found himself scowling at her. Uma laughed loudly. 

"Aw to see Harry Hook turn down a pretty girl so harshly!" The waitress blushed and bounded away to get refills, Harry turned his glare to Uma which just made the pirate captain laugh louder. "Go to her then Hook, covet your precious fruit before you rot her." Harry wasn't sure he liked his captain drunk, he was used to a mean Uma. But not one that was malicious towards the crew. Harry threw his coat on and fiddled with his hat. He grabbed a shot of something off the waitress's tray and downed it on the way out. He didn't want to think about spoiling Evie. Or making her into something she didn't want to be. He just wanted her, always. 

Harry strode across the gangway and beelined for their room. He eased the door open and his eyes took a minute to adjust to the room. Evie had dimmed the lights and lit a couple candles. She was sitting in the window seat with a book which she closed with a smile when she saw him. 

"You were supposed to spend a night out with the crew." Harry's answer was caught on his tongue. She was in a flowing red dress that bared a delicious piece of flesh in between her breasts. The red was breathtaking against her sapphire hair. And for the first time in 7 months she had put just enough make up on to highlight her features. 

"I'm glad I didn't. Red is definitely your color princess." Harry put his hook and hat on the shelf by the door and he turned on the radio that was next to it. She cocked her eyebrow but giggled when he twirled her around, pulling her back to him closely so his hand rested on the small of her back, fingertips tickling the bare flesh there. "I believe you need more of these dresses, you are absolutely breathtaking." 

He danced with her slowly around the room, relishing in her closeness. In that moment Harry knew there was nothing in the world that would convince Harry to stop touching her. His hands started straying brushing her ribs and the side of her hip. There was no way there was anything on underneath that dress and that alone caused a sudden warmth. He kissed her softly relishing in her taste. He wanted her there on the floor, fast and hard but he knew they had to talk first. It had been a whirl wind of a day that kept them both busy. 

"Ye talked to Uma?" Evie wrapped her arms around his neck and guided them back into a slow dance around the floor. 

"Mal used to take a potion but apparently it is impossible to get with the war going on. So, our only options are either to only have sex during certain times of the month or by you um, yeah by you not finishing while you're inside." Harry knew this was a serious conversation but the pink tinge to her cheeks was adorable. He kissed her softly. Once on the forehead, and then her nose, and finally her apple red lips. She laid her head on his shoulder as he led her around the room to the soft music. Harry had never really given the idea of children a thought, there was so much he wanted to do in this life and now they were headed north to cause havoc in a war-torn land. Could he allow his selfishness to override his want to do the right thing? 

"Evie, I'm not like ye. I can't just do the right thing because it's the right thing. But I can do whatever it is ye want me to do." She was silent for a bit, swaying against him gently. 

"When I was in Auradon with Mal and Ben and Doug I was always the moral compass. I encouraged everyone to do the right thing and it was exhausting. I am not good enough to be a hero and I am not evil enough to be a villain. For a little while I just want to be. I want to live my life one step at a time, to not stress about the consequences of my actions. I just want to be the princess that fell in love with a pirate, can we do that? Can we just be?" When Harry didn't answer her, she pulled back and looked at him. He had the most devilish grin on his face. 

"I just want ye to be ye, as long as it's with me." He captured her lips then and tried to pour his urgency through her lips. As he kissed her he moved them backwards against a nearby wall. He nibbled on her bottom lip which caused her to moan into his mouth. His hand caught her dress and began pulling the hem up. He kneeled in front of her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. She smelled like apples and he couldn't wait to taste her. His tongue swirled expertly around her lips as he gently sucked the bundle of nerves between her legs. Her hands found their way into his hair pulling him closer. It was an odd angle but he ran his tongue into her opening and she rewarded him with a deep moan. He alternated between her clit and her opening until she flooded his mouth while she came. He probably was imagining it but she even tasted like apples. He supported her while he stood, she was a little unsteady on her feet as she panted. But as soon as he was close enough her mouth attacked his as if she was trying to drink herself in. The fact that she could taste herself on his lips made his hard on throb almost painfully while her hands worked frantically at the laces on his pants. As soon as he was free he lifted her, wrapping her legs tightly around him while he sheathed himself inside her. With her back against the wall and her hands tangled in his hair he took her fast and furiously. She came again with a loud scream but he didn't stop. The pleasure was so intense she was almost whimpering when with a final thrust he spilled himself inside her. 

He was still for a moment, her balanced between him and the wall. He smirked at her heavy breathing, quite proud of himself for leaving her breathless. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him.  
"I never realized it could feel so good it actually hurt, or that that pain could be so delicious." Harry smirked at her, glad that it wouldn't always have to be gentle. That there was a villain in her that liked it a tad more dangerous than she realized. 

"Oh princess, ye ain't seen nothing yet." 

Evie woke to an empty bed, it was 9am according to her new phone. It was odd that Harry was already up but she just stood to stretch. There was a delicious ache between her thighs, Harry had always been gentle with her and she never would have dreamed that she would like it rough. But the previous night had felt amazing in so many different ways, and it felt more passionate to her. She cleaned the evenings makeup off her face and threw on a shirt and pants. She was starving and she hoped there'd still be some breakfast left when she got to the galley. 

Harry was hiding from Evie, aye it was cowardly, but he wasn't ready to see the look on her face when she told him she didn't like that side of him. The reckless side that took what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it. He was high up in the rigging when he spotted another ship on the horizon. He immediately was on edge, he knew that ship, he'd grown up on it after all. With a final yank and he had the sail unbound. 

"Uma! We need ta go!" he pointed to the east, it took her a moment before she put things together but as soon as she did she started shouting orders. The crew leapt to their stations as Gil untied them from the docks and heaved up the anchor. Harry had no doubt that Grimmsville was about to fall victim to a pirate attack and he wanted to be as far as they could be before that happened. 

Evie appeared on deck apparently half way through a piece of toast. She made straight for Uma and the girls talked quickly. Harry missed the whole conversation and walked up on Evie placing her phone back in her pocket. 

"I am sure they spotted us but we should be well on our way 'fore they make landfall. Their ultimate plan is to get to Neverland probably. We should skip it." Harry stood awkwardly next to Evie until she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"I warned Mal but they won't get enough people there in time to make much of a difference. Ben is going to learn the hard way that the villains in general are not a take orders kind of lot. But as long as we do what we're told we should be ok." 

"I agree with you all. I think going to Neverland would be asking for trouble, we have more than enough supplies to make it north to cause havoc for the King and that should keep us off the Isle. Harry take the helm, I'm going to go plot our course." Evie noted the captain's tense shoulders as she made her way back to her quarters. Harry looked at ease at the helm and Evie found herself thinking of the previous night. She felt like she had seen him as he was and she never wanted to see him any different. He jumped slightly as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

"I should apologize." Evie peaked her head around him thoroughly confused. "Ye know, fer being too rough with ya." Evie was touched by his thoughtfulness and squeezed him tightly. 

"Only reason you need to apologize is by not doing it sooner. You can't break me Harry, I am pretty resilient." He grinned as he looked out across the ship. 

"That ye are princess, that ye are." Evie kissed his neck lightly and retreated back to their room to work on clothing, she was excited to have all the fabric. Almost as soon as she left Uma returned with a scowl on her face. She glared out on the horizon for a bit, what she was going to say was clearly not what she wanted to say. 

"I looked over the maps and reports that Mal sent over. We need to sack Olympus." She continued to avoid eye contact with Harry, letting him puzzle the dilemma together. 

"Aye, captain. But the crew ain't big enough fer that, so yer thinking we need a bigger crew. A crew captained by a different Hook." Harry hated the idea immediately, but he also knew if they were going to make an impact they needed to go big. "The pirates will sail fer Neverland. We can wait fer them there." 

Uma knew this was a dangerous plan, but she also knew if she could manipulate the others into focusing their pillaging to the north the more likely it was to stay off the Isle. She adjusted their course and left Harry at the helm so she could spend some time with Gil. She found him in the galley making a simple meal of rice and beans. He smiled at her sweetly and served her a plate while she used him as a sounding board. That was the best part about Gil, he listened very well and occasionally would say exactly what you needed to hear. 

"Uma, we can sack the city but eventually we will need to establish a home port. Away from all the conflict between the states of Auradon." She nodded for him to continue. "Pirates always gravitated to Neverland. We can go there and pillage along Auradon's coast but the only way to intercept ships is if there are ships traveling that way anyway ." 

"Ok but when all the Auradonians make nice the easiest route to transport goods is by land." 

"Then maybe splitting the states up for good is the answer." Uma smiled at Gil. There were times like these she knew he was more than a pretty face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Captain Hook

Mal was flying the north side of the wall, keeping a steady stream of fire lit to add another layer of protection while the southern soldiers rested. Half had just returned from Grimmsville to find the market pillaged with many of the supplies the soldiers needed taken by Captain Hook's crew. There'd been no deaths but Ben was on his way there to smooth things over with the town folk. On the upside the pirates seemed to be following Uma's path north. Evie had tried to warn them but they all knew it was too little too late. The reports coming back though were indicating it wasn't nearly as damaging as it could have been. 

Ben had put Neverland on high alert to warn them of the incoming pirates but they didn't much seem to care. While most of the states had chosen sides, Neverland was staying annoyingly impartial. They did not care who won or lost and the Villains weren't a huge concern for them either. They still had their pirate's village full of taverns and inns opened. The pirates meant more business for them and as long as they played by the old rules of you don't shit where you eat the lost boys and Indians were glad that more business should be coming back to the island. They had never truly fit in with the rest of the states and Peter and Wendy had moved to Auradon City long ago, more than happy to leave the dangers of Neverland behind. 

Mal was exhausted as she completed one last pass and landed gracefully to the south of the wall where Jay greeted her as she turned back into her human form. 

"There is news from Ben, uh I mean King Ben." 

"Good or bad?" Mal tool the water he offered gratefully. Her throat was parched. 

"Depends who you ask." Jay shrugged and led her into a nearby tent that was currently acting as central command. Jay handed her a letter. 

_With word that pirates are loose in the realm leaders from all of the states of Auradon have agreed to meet in Auradon City tomorrow at noon. They all wish to dissolve the USA and establish their own leaders. They feel as if a central monarchy is no longer the correct answer.  
"Ben must be devastated. This is basically a mutiny!" Mal knew what this meant for Ben, he had tried to rule in the best interest of all his people, but the Auradonians did not see the villains of the Isle as those worthy of consideration._

"But Mal if the USA dissolves then the fighting will slow. They'll be too focused on setting up trade deals with their neighbors. It will be like it once was and the Villains can't all be sent back to the Isle because it took all the lands as one to do that." 

"Ben will feel like a failure, Jay. That he failed his people and he let his parents down." 

"Maybe. Well, probably. But at the end of the day the fighting will stop, people will stop dying and we can move on with our lives." 

It was late when Harry finally appeared in their cabin. Evie was finishing up a shirt for Chester and her fingers were aching, taking one look at Harry she saw how tired he was, Uma had left him in command for most of the day and he'd been at the helm for near twelve hours. He kicked his boots off and flopped on the bed. 

"You look tired." Evie commented unnecessarily. She finished up the shirt and turned her sewing machine off. Harry was half asleep by the time she got her nighty on and crawled over him to lay between him and the wall. He did a funny little wiggle to get closer to her and pulled her in tight. 

"Uma has decided we are going to sack Olympus with the help of the other pirates." Evie stiffened, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was apprehensive and a little bit excited. "We're headed to Neverland to wait for them all, it's gonna be interesting." Harry snuggled into her hair inhaling the scent of apples deeply. 

"I want to help. Sack the city, I mean. My magic is stronger now, I have a feeling I could do a lot of damage if I wanted to." 

"I don't want ye getting hurt, love." 

"And I don't want you getting hurt either. So, I am going." Harry leaned up on to his elbow and looked down at her. He knew that look, that I dare you to tell me what to do look. He wasn't going to win this one, there was no use arguing about it. 

"Ye promise to stay close to me, and keep yer dagger on at all times so I know yer safe?" 

"I promise Harry." He kissed her forehead and laid down next to her, pulling her in close. This scared him but Evie was a powerful witch and he knew she could take care of herself. He just had to let her. 

Dawn brought them into the docks at Neverland, they were well supplied so there was no reason to rush off to market, most of the crew decided sleep was more prevalent than rushing off to explore. Of all the states Neverland was the most villain friendly. To them money was money they didn't rightly care as long as you were spending and not stealing. It was a pirate haven for many and the few that broke the rules were often lynched according to the older pirates that had been around before the banishment. Evie yanked the blackout curtains closed over the morning sun and crawled back into bed. Making sure to crawl right over Harry who promptly smacked her on the ass for waking him. She squealed and settled into bed next to him. 

"That hurt!" 

"Shush, ye liked it." 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" 

"Go back to sleep." Harry grabbed her around the waist and yanked her to him. She wiggled to get comfortable, smirking slightly when she felt something poking her. She drifted back to sleep with a smile. Harry on the other hand was waking up more and more, but he refused to move relishing in having a calm morning with Evie. Her body was warm which helped combat the chilly spring morning. It would start getting hotter the farther north they went. Most of the time he liked warmer weather but right now the chill in the air was pleasant with Evie curled up against him. Harry was left with his thoughts while Evie dozed. He was worried for her, he didn't want her to get hurt or end up in a situation where she had to do something she might hate herself for, she was softer than the rest of them. But he didn't want her any other way, as long as she loved him that was all he needed. His eyes drifted to his hat, he had snuck off while Evie was shopping in Grimmsville and found a ring for her. It was uniquely her, absolutely perfect. He untangled himself from her slowly as not to wake her and he retrieved his hook and the ring. He slid the ring over the hook. The band had small blue sapphires around it except the top where a beautiful ruby solitary sat, the white gold of the ring went beautifully with the striking gems. It wasn't a diamond but it was spelled to always fit her comfortably. As Evie slept he trailed the hook down her neck around to her breasts, when he dipped it lower to hook the bottom of her nighty she woke as his hook traveled back north. 

"Harry. What is that…" She grabbed his hook and held it in front of her face. She looked at him in shock and uncertainty. 

"That's yer engagement ring, that's if ye want to be stuck with this pirate that is." Evie squealed, very loudly. He laughed as he pulled the ring off his hook and slid it onto the ring finger on her left hand. She admired it for a minute before launching herself at Harry. Kissing him over and over again. She felt like she was in a dream, she had never seen a ring fit her so perfectly, the solitaire reminded her of a beautiful apple and the band was her favorite vibrant shade of blue. 

"I love you Harry Hook." 

"And I love ye." He buried his face into her hair and inhaled. He bit her neck lightly and her newly adorned hand gravitated south rubbing him through his pants. With quick fingers she undid his pants and tugged on them, clearly wanting them off in a hurry. Harry ignored her and nibbled on her ear lobe. Harry's hands were firmly planted on her hips and she was becoming frantic for him to touch her but he was being a tease. Evie groaned in frustration when his hand refused to move from her hip no matter how much she tugged at him. He was smiling into her mouth as she attempted to bite his lip. When he still refused she crawled away from him. She was the queen of teasing, if he wanted to play that game she was going to win. She was as far from him as she could be and still be kneeling on the bed and lifted her nighty over her head to reveal she was completely naked underneath. He had a sinking feeling his teasing was about to backfire, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy it. He propped himself up on his elbows while Evie shook her hair out behind her. She sucked on one finger and then trailed her moist fingertip down her chest. She cupped both breast and allowed them to bounce as she let her left-hand wander down her flat stomach until she reached between her legs and began touching herself. Harry should have known she would play dirty. Her hand worked slowly, slowly rubbing her clit as her other hand traveled up to play with one of her barbells. She was staring right at him moaning. His pants were unbearably tight and he wanted to take her right then and there but this was a game and he was going to try his damnedest to win. But he was undone when she dipped a finger into herself and very slowly brought it to her mouth and licked it. Harry stood and pulled his pants down and ripped his shirt over his head but when he got close to her she shook her head no, not saying a word her left hand went south again and she used two fingers on herself, pulling them in and out of her quickly. Harry had never considered being able to come without ever being touched but he was beginning to believe it was actually possible as Evie's chest started to get its telltale blush. 

"Evie, I don't know what I want more, to watch ye finish yerself or to help ye finish." She grinned wickedly at him and reached her soaked hand out and trailed it up his hard on, over his chest, until her fingers could be captured by his mouth. She had brought herself closer to him, his erection brushing against her as they kneeled in front of each other. She pulled her hand from his mouth and kissed him while she gripped him in her hand. She held him so his head touched her bundle of nerves, and she moved in a way that sent shivers up Harry's spine as she rubbed herself across his head. She was moaning into his mouth when she came. Her cheeks burned and her whole body shuddered as she still held him in her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder while he ran his hands softly up and down her spine causing shivers to wrack her body. 

"Evie, I could watch ye do that all day, every day." She laughed and flopped onto the bed. 

"I was hoping your self-control would crack, but I guess I was wrong." He grinned at her as he flipped her in one smooth squeak inducing motion that landed her on her belly. He spread her legs as wide as he could while keeping her stretched out on the bed. He crawled over her, brushing against her wetness causing her to jump with sensitivity. 

"I just know the second orgasm is always the sweetest." He whispered in her ear right before thrusting into her. The angle was very different as he was stretching his body along hers and rubbing his hands down her arms until he could interlace his fingers with hers. "Come for me princess." She moaned as he whispered in her ear. He had settled into long slow strokes that massaged all the right places. With heightened sensitivity she came quickly around him which allowed him to spill himself inside her. 

"Son of a Beast, I did not need to see that!" Harry leapt up and pulled the cover over Evie spinning to face none other than his older sister Harriet who threw his hat at him. He covered himself, more than irritated with the intrusion. 

"If ye didn't wanna see it maybe ye should knock!" Evie had buried herself under the covers almost one hundred percent, all that could be seen was her blue hair poking out. Harriet was dressed in some finery, more than likely from their recent stop in Grimmsville. 

"Well little brother mayhaps ye should lock yer door. Who'd you force in ta ye bed this time." Harry cringed as Evie popped her head up and glared at the eldest Hook. "Whoa ho, if it ain't the fairest of them all, the princess of traitors, the poisoned apple of the Isle. Ye sure descended on him fast." 

"Considering how large your nose is and your habit of sticking it in other people's business I would have thought you knew I have been on the Isle for the past seven months." 

"Oh yeah, fer what? Yer shoes not match yer outfit?" 

It was just for show but Evie called on the magic singing through her veins. A heaviness was in the air making it tough to get a lung full of air as she stared at Harriet. She wasn't a threat but everyone knew first impressions were what mattered. 

"I ripped a man's heart out, it still beating offended me." She dropped her magic in a whoosh which caused both Hooks to gasp in precious air. Harriet took a moment to regain her composure and stood a little straighter. 

"Harry, father wishes to speak with ye and yer captain at noon on his ship." Harriet turned back to the door, "He'll want to meet yer little witch too." Harriet's long curly hair trailed behind her briefly as she stormed off. The young woman would never admit to being scared of the little daughter of the Evil Queen, but to have never been around magic her whole life that suffocating power had frightened her. And for it to have stemmed from everyone's sweet little villain worried her. What were they up against in this new world? 

Harry closed the door and was sure to lock it that time. We tossed his hat on his head and swaggered back to the bed. "Ye know princess, yer a bit scary sometimes. Gorgeous, but scary." Harry got hit in the face with a small pillow, eliciting a chuckle from the pirate. She got up and tried to make it the wardrobe but was intercepted. Harry hugged her to him, kissing her shoulder as she tried to wiggle away. "Round two?" 

"Harry its…" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "ten thirty. I've got to get ready if we are meeting your father at noon!" he wanted to tease her but he knew she was nervous, he was too. In the past seven months he had made it over to see his father and his crew a handful of times. The man was always overbearing and made him feel like anything he did was never good enough. That was the main reason he had kept Evie far from his family. He knew he wasn't good enough for her but, he didn't want his family to make sure everyone else knew it too. 

"Ye don't have to go, Evie." 

"Yes I do. I know Auradon better than any of you. It's just your dad, once upon a time he was quite fond of me." Harry couldn't exactly argue that point, he had stuck his head in Tick Tock 's mouth to try to get her to laugh at her birthday party. Harriet had been quite jealous. Evie had thrown her robe on and was off to the washroom. 

Harry just shrugged his clothes on and donned his jacket without sleeves. It was not even noon and it was already getting warm now that they were farther north. He found Uma in the galley, who stood and began clapping when he entered the room. He bowed to her and the crew as they laughed and teased him about the show he'd put on for Harriet. 

"You do know there's a lock on your door right?" Uma scolded when he sat down next to her and Gil. 

"Aye, but I thought everyone knew to not just waltz into me room too." Harry took a bite of the oatmeal that was sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar. "Ta think we been missing out on food that actually taste good. Harriet tell ye what she wanted?" 

"Aye, it seems Evie is coming with us, where is she?" 

"She's getting ready. She put on quite a show with her magic, I think Harriet was actually afraid of her." Harry muttered with a mouthful of oatmeal. 

"Hopefully that'll work to our advantage, she's not the only witch on board ye know. But her magic isn't like mine, I do much better with spells and incantations. And besides she's had more training." Harry realized that Uma was actually jealous of Evie, that she had learned how to control her magic and Uma had not. Her pride was wounded. 

"Ye know I'm sure ye'd scare Harriet too once we get ya trained up." Uma gave Harry a quick smile as he turned back to his oatmeal. They talked different strategies while they waited for Evie, they weren't sure what the pirates' thoughts to joining up were going to be though. 

Harry had his back to the door when Evie entered but Chester, Weasel and Sidney whistled loudly and started catcalling. When Harry turned around he was stunned for a moment. She had a short sleeved red crop top hugging her top half, and a beautiful blue skirt that had red polka dots all over it. It fastened at the waist, accenting how tiny she was and then it flared out over her hips stopping above her knees. The buttons running down the front of the skirt were red shiny apples. Her hair was pulled up in a perfect bun on top her head and her dagger was peeking out from under the skirt. Her eyes were lined with blue and her lips were painted red. 

Evie searched out Harry and was satisfied with his adoring look, she skipped over and sat in his lap. "Look at ye, ready before we have all turned old and gray." She swatted him as Gonzo set a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She ate it delicately while Uma and Harry returned to their plotting.  
When noon neared the three made their way off the ship, Evie with her dagger while Uma and Harry had cutlasses strapped at their waist. Evie looked every which way she could, the landscape around the port was so beautifully green. Of all the states of Auradon, Neverland had been one she not had cause to visit. For the most part they did their own thing with Tiger Lily showing up for council meetings to just stay informed on things going on. The docks were filled with pirates, it appeared that Captain Hook's ship was not the only ship that had docked. The Black Pearl could be seen docked along with two others she was not familiar with. Harry led them onto the ship, greeting the crew as they passed, he easily made his way to the captain's quarters with the girls following behind them. They were greeted by Captain Hook, Harriet and three other captains. But it was obvious Captain Hook was calling the shots. 

"Da' how good it is ta see ye!" Harry threw out his arms as a way of greeting. Harriet snorted at his bravado. 

"Harry, take a seat. Ladies…" Mr. Smee ran up pulling a chair out for Uma while Harry made a point to pull out Evie's chair before sitting himself. Harriet stubbornly stayed at her father's side while Harry took the seat to his left. "I've heard we have ye all to thank for being off that Isle." 

"Aye, Mal has a soft spot for Evie and offered us a deal. It seems all the heroes are fighting amongst themselves and they want us to stir up a bit of trouble to the north." 

"So now we're the heroes' bloody henchman?" One of the captain's piped in. 

"Not exactly, the king wants us to cause just enough havoc to draw the states back together but that doesn't help us much. If we get them all to secede then the seas will have goods up and down the channels. Prime pickings as far as I'm concerned." Uma looked only to Hook. 

"If you want to divide Auradon, all you need to do is spread the word of the deal we made with King Ben. The states will turn against him, especially after we lay siege to Olympus." Uma did her best to hide her shock at Evie's revelation. She assumed Evie would put up a fight for her precious Auradon, not assist in breaking it apart. "Ben would be a good King, he is very progressive. But he is ruling people who aren't, they want the traditional good vs. Evil. And he can't give them that." 

"Alright Miss Evie, how will sacking Olympus help accomplish this?" Captain Hook looked at her intently, his hook seemed more menacing that she knew it was his hand. 

"Captain," Evie nodded trying to show respect for the older pirate. "We would add fuel to the Olympians argument that villains are villains. More states would side against Ben, and the states would crumble." The table broke out into conversation, captain talking over captain and Uma whispering furiously to Harry. But Captain Hook and Evie still regarded each other thoughtfully. 

"Alright. We'll do this together, but I will lead this little operation. And ye," Captain Hook pointed to Uma. "Ye will follow my lead on this. After this we will go our separate ways, but the same old rules apply. Neverland is our sanctuary. The island folks leave us alone as long as we don't pillage, rape or plunder here." Evie cringed slightly but all the captains agreed and began plotting. After a few hours they had a real plan, in two days' time they were setting sail for Olympus. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Its Positive

Evie woke to painful spasms in her lower stomach and she could feel the telltale wetness between her legs. Pulling the covers back, tears flooded her eyes seeing the blood stain underneath her. Thankfully Harry was in the crow's nest till dawn, which didn't look far away. Normally she had some warning from her body but this period was already off to a rough start. She couldn't control the tears as she ripped the sheets off the bed and was devastated to see it had soaked onto the mattress some. She didn't hear the door open over her sobs.

"Luv, ye alright…" Harry looked from a teary-eyed Evie to the stain on the mattress. He knew women had periods, and him and Evie had shared a bed for months. He'd never seen the mess first hand.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it, I swear, I'm sorry." Evie was about as distraught as he had ever seen her. Harry had sisters and he understood that the hormones could make the girls a little extra sensitive but he had a feeling this was something she'd been yelled at about before. He shushed her as he pulled the sheets out of her hands and hugged her tight.

"No luv, I'll clean the bed. It's ok. Ye just go to the washroom and change. I'll take care of it." She jerked in his arms clutching her stomach. "Maybe a hot bath will help?" She nodded as he kissed her forehead. He fetched her robe and helped her to the washroom making sure she had women's products before he left her to go take care of the sheets.

He knocked on Uma's door softly, but with Evie I'm the tub he couldn't think of any other way to get the sheets and bed cleaned. It took two rounds of knocking before a disgruntled Uma answered the door. She was in silky teal pajamas and she was clearly half asleep.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" She may be tired but that didn't stop the low growl in her throat.

He explained quickly about his dilemma and how he was hoping Uma might know a spell or two to help him get the room back in order before Evie was done with her bath. Though annoyed that she was woken early, Uma was quite relieved to hear that Evie had started her period but when she saw the amount of blood she was quite worried about the girl. She didn't know any spells per say but she was willing to try.

"Make them fresh and make them neat, take the stains from this sheet!" The sheets came clean easily but the spell wouldn't work on the mattress. After a few more tries she found a rhyme to clean the mattress as well. She helped Harry make the bed.

"Have they always been this bad?"

"I don't think so, she's never uh made a mess like this. And she seemed to be in a lot of pain. I'm a little worried." Harry was scared he'd caused it somehow. Maybe he had been too rough with her, he really didn't know much more than the fact that once a month women bled for a week and were miserable.

"Just let her relax today." Harry nodded as Uma left the room to go back to bed. Harry waited nervously for what felt like forever when Evie finally reappeared looking pale. She crawled right back in to bed not questioning how it got clean. She curled up in the fetal position closest to the wall. Harry crawled in after her and rubbed her back. He didn't rightly know what else to do to try to help. After a while they both drifted off to sleep.

Evie slept fitfully and woke mid-morning to Harry coming back in the room with oatmeal. He handed her a bowl and sat in the hammock. They ate in silence, Evie getting stabbing pains that she struggled with not to grimace. About half way through her bowl she decided she was full and set the bowl down.

"Thank you, for this morning. It was very kind."

"Are ye feeling better?"

"I'm not bawling my eyes out but I'm still hurting."

"Harriet always had bad cramps, hot baths were her go to." Harry swiped Her bowl and scarfed it down. "Just go back to sleep luv, I'll come check on ye in a bit." He kissed her forehead and tucked her back into bed. She drifted back to sleep easily.

Harry swaggered over to his father's ship. It had been awhile since he hung out with family but he knew if Harriet was around so was CJ. He found both girls in their room right below the captain's quarters.

"My darlin sisters, how good it is to see ye!" he flopped on CJ's bed causing her to squeal as she tried to dodge him and was unsuccessful.

"HARRY!" CJ shoved at him while she giggled. Harry had always been her favorite and she was glad to see him. Harriet harrumphed but she was pleased to see him too, even if she refused to show it. Their father had always been toughest on Harry, mostly because he purposefully took the brunt of it to spare his sisters, but once they got older and Captain Hook had realized the chances of getting off the Isle had slimmed, Harry had moved onto the Lost Revenge. The girls missed his antics but they also knew if they ever needed him Harry would be there, he was loyal to a fault to certain people. They caught up for a while, picking on one another jovially. Harriet seemed to be over his part in Anthony Tremaine's death but she was still a little sour about not knowing about Evie these past several months.

"So, if the blue haired princess is sleeping with ye, who's she engaged to?" Harriet watched the quick battle fly across her brother's features. A cocky grin crossed his face.

"Me as it were." Harriet hadn't expected that, and CJ squealed overly excited at getting a sister in law. "CJ cool it. When she's feeling better I'm sure ye cam plan some girly pirate wedding."

"She sick of us already Harry?"

"Naw, uh, ye know. Woman troubles." Harry tried to casually look away but Harriet was enjoying his discomfort way too much.

"She didn't seem to have woman troubles yesterday." Harriet waggled her eyebrows in the Hook fashion.

"What happened yesterday?!" CJ piped in looking between her older siblings.

"Oh, just Harry screwing her on the bed with the door unlocked." Harriet cackled while she swore Harry's cheeks went just a little pink.

"EW! You, were having sex? Gross!"

"Shaddup CJ!" Harry launched a pillow at her face while the girls laughed at him. He sat there fuming for a minute.

"Well at least the one thing ye might do right is make sure the family name continues." The three Hook children tensed as their father came in. Harriet regretted teasing her brother now, knowing their father would use it against him one way or another. "She's a powerful witch at least let's just hope any bastards ye produce will be more successful than ye."

"Good mornin to ye too Da'." Harry stood facing his father and saw how tired he was looking. Harry had surpassed his father in height a while ago, but he had not really realized how old his father had grown to be.

"Enough of yer sass boy. Get off me ship and get ready to sail, there's much that can be done between now and the day after tomorrow." Captain James Hook glared at his son until he retreated from the ship.

Mal was back in Auradon City for the council meeting. The room was full and Ben looked like he was facing his execution. His father was the as well and Mal knew that Ben had all but given up hope of ever settling this matter with Auradon intact. Hercules was the most vocal ready to voice his opinion on everything. Mal zoned out, currently the room was split fifty fifty. Half wanting to dissolve the USA and the other half still believing it could be salvaged. But Mal was preoccupied by a text she'd received from Harry Hook. He had texted her concerned about Evie, her friend was apparently having an extremely rough time with her period and they were back out at sea sailing north. Mal recommended hot water bottles and anti-inflammatory medicine and had the other two women on the ship checking on her regularly. The fact that Harry had reached out to her on something most men ran the other way over greatly raised him up the list in her book. He genuinely seemed to care about her friend and was hell bent on taking care of her. She didn't ask why they were sailing north, she supposed she knew. And part of her felt guilty for texting Uma and telling her that Hercules and his personal guard were in Auradon. That Olympus was left with about half their normal defenses. She had kept the pirates progress from Ben, but Jay agreed that at this point if the USA dissolved the fighting might stop sooner. They had all lost friends at this point, and the exhaustion was evident on everyone's faces in the room. But Mal had learned, the only thing more stubborn than a villain, was a hero.

Her phone vibrated again. It was Harry.

 _Evie is better everythin has stopped Stall the meeting if ye can. Planned for dusk_

Jay looked at her questionably, she flashed her phone at him and he understood her dilemma. They were supposed to be reformed villains and Ben was fighting to keep the USA together but here she was actively trying to destroy it. Mal deleted all the messages.

"Hercules!" Jay shouted to be heard and the room went deathly quiet. "We are sorry that your people have suffered because of a villain descendant. But it was just one descendant. I think the lack of attacks since King Ben had the barrier taken down…." The room flew into an uproar. Of course, all the southern states were aware of the barrier being down but the northern states had not received that Intel yet. Mal was grateful that Jay had been the one to cause the delay, but the look on Ben's face truly hurt her. He knew he had lost, and the lives that had been sacrificed for a lost cause weighed heavily on his mind.

Seventy pirates crammed on an ancient Greek ship was slightly comical, but they managed to sail right into the harbor without drawing much attention. Evie was currently as far from Harry as she could be, and it was infuriating. He had begged her to stay back on the Lost Revenge. Her skin was still pale, her lips were cracked horribly, and she was still exhausted, but she insisted on going. They'd yelled and screamed at each other the majority of the night only stopping when Evie stormed off to sleep in Sidney 's room. Harry was a mess and had resolved to not letting her out of his sight. She had a cutlass stepped at her waist and her eyes were fixed on the city. Chaos broke out when they hit the beach.

Soldiers appeared out of nowhere and swords clashed together as pirates fought their way into the city. Harry tried to keep an eye out for Evie but the Olympians were strong and demanded his full concentration as they breached the city walls. A hulking Greek rushed Harry but he caught the blade with his hook before it slashed his neck, his leather bracelet was so cold it was burning.

The fight was chaotic as Evie advanced with Sidney close to her side. The two women were quick and Evie had her magic to her advantage. When her blade would connect she would send a jolt through the blades to throw her opponent off balance. But using the magic and the physical exertion was taking its toll on her strength. She looked around wildly for Harry and she wasn't able to avoid the fist the descended on her face. She staggered and thrust with her blade making contact. It felt like days but the pirates gained the upper hand and ran through the city taking what they wanted burning what they didn't.

Harry saw blue hair in front of him and ran up to her. He snagged her arm barely avoiding the dagger pointed at his eye.

"Evie! It's me!"

"You scared me!" She launched herself at him in a fierce hug, even though she should be mad at him still she was glad he was ok as the pirates pillaged around them. He pulled back and looked at her face. Her eye was swollen and darkening by the minute. "I'm ok, he just glanced me." Harry scowled at her but knew now was not the time to argue. They had to get back to the ship and direct their fleet to come get the pirates to make a smooth get away.

The news of Olympus falling hit the council room in the middle of a rant by Cinderella about her son's murder. The council room exploded into a roar of chaos. Everyone was yelling at one another and it only quieted down when Beast roared loudly.

"I understand everyone is upset and that my son had tried to give the villains and their descendants the benefit of the doubt. This has clearly backfired, for many years we all worked well together, that does not mean we cannot continue to do so." Beast raised his arms for silence. "But perhaps it would be best if we all returned to our homes to care for our people and our lands. I know my son's heart was in the right place but he is young and does not understand what life was like with the villains running wild. I will act as liaison between the kingdoms." Though the room still erupted it was much quieter, Mal saw Ben slink out of the room and she followed quietly.

"Ben!"

"What Mal? I don't need a lecture, I listened to you and everything has fallen apart. Because I listened to you!"

"You wanted them to do your dirty work for you, and they did! But now it's my fault that it worked too well? No Ben, this is not just my fault. If you wouldn't have just thrown Evie back on the Isle we never would have had to lift the barrier in the first place!"

"So, this was all about freeing a murderer?!"

"All she did was get justice against the asshole who raped her!" Ben reeled as if her words had physically smacked him.

"What?"

"Yeah Ben, Chad raped Evie. He drugged her and then forced himself on her. He traumatized her and he got what he deserved!"

"You think that's what he deserved?"

"Yes, I do, actually. You act like villains can be good but heroes can't be bad! Well they can, Chad did something atrocious, Hercules started a war, and damnit heroes have been killing each other ever since. Everyone is capable of good and evil." Mal gasped for air, she hadn't realized how angry she'd been at Ben. At him being stuck in the clouds with his idealized version of the world. He was naïve, and maybe that was the part that had drawn her to him but now she needed him to see the truth of the world. "Hero. Villain. What is really the difference Ben? Why can't you see that there is no difference? When it boils down to it we are all the same?"

"Because I want to believe everyone is good at heart, and that clearly has made me a fool." Been stormed away from Mal. He had failed everyone, the kingdom, his parents, himself and even Mal.

Evie went straight to her cabin as soon as they had gotten all their goods loaded onto the ships. Her head was throbbing and she was beyond exhausted. The rocking of the ship as they sailed south comforted her. The crews were ready to celebrate but Captain was adamant they were to return to Neverland first. The Olympians had been hoarding; grain, potion ingredients, gold, wine, you name it, they had it. They'd actually had to leave a pile on the beach that they set on fire because the ships were overloaded. She was drifting off to sleep when Harry barged in with a bag full of ice, a bottle of water and a bottle of pain medicine. He sat next to her and handed her two pills and the water.

"Ye were supposed to stick with me Evie."

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're both alright." Harry pressed the ice pack to her eye.

"That's not what that shiner says. Come on, let's get some sleep." Harry kicked his boots off and pulled hers off gently, folding her into his arms. "I was sacred ye were dead, Evie. I knew he were in trouble but I couldn't find ye. I looked but there was fighting everywhere."

"I stuck with Sidney."

"But ye shoulda been with me. It's my job to keep ye safe. No more running off." She snuggled in closer and let his warmth lull her off to sleep. Harry couldn't sleep though. He was angry with himself. He wasn't being entirely honest, he had kept an eye out for Evie but he had enjoyed the fighting, the bloodshed. He told himself to keep fighting convincing himself that Evie would be unharmed. But she wasn't unharmed. Nothing permanent but it could have been worse. He felt guilty that he let her go off, that he had stayed to enjoy the fighting instead of protecting her. He held her close and vowed to protect her better, to not be as selfish.

Harry woke to Evie looking in the mirror against the far wall, she was examining her bruise. Thankfully the swelling had reduced but it was still black and blue. He leaned up on his elbow and watched her. The sun was setting slowly and he knew if Uma let him sleep all day then she was going to expect him to stay at the helm that night. Speak of the sea witch there was a pounding on the door. Harry launched off the bed and yanked the door open, Gil stumbled back slightly and Harry grinned at his discomfort

"Uma says the helm is yers. Please hurry, she gets angry when she's tired."

Harry nodded and was a little surprised himself when Evie led the way to the helm. Uma reached out and brushed the hair gently from Evie's face, the two women were getting closer and it was obvious they cared for each other. Uma turned Evie's face this way and that to look over her black eye.

"You did good Evie, next time though you stick with me or Harry got it?" Evie nodded while Harry tool the helm. "G'night you two." Uma staggered away, it was clear she was hurting too, some bruised ribs if Harry guessed right. He smiled as Evie ducked under his arm and stood between Harry and the helm watching the darkening horizon. The majority of the crew were below deck with Cliff in the crow's nest watching the horizon. It was a little slow going heading south, especially with the heavy load.

"What does the future hold for us Harry?"

"Whatever we want, princess."

"I want a house on a hill, overlooking the ocean, with a sewing room and a small garden." Harry chuckled.

"I never pictured you as the dirt under yet fingernails kinda girl."

"EW, no. I'll have a cute little apron and gloves. And tools of course too. Nothing ever grew on the Isle, I thought it'd be neat to help something grow for once in my life. Can we get a little house?" She turned back to look at him hopefully. It sounded like a fine idea to him really. Somewhere same for Evie to be when he was out at sea.

"Aye, as long as it's ours and it faces the sea." Evie smiled at him and looked back out to the horizon. Obviously planning their future together. "We got plenty of gold, I am sure when we get back to Neverland we can find some land to build on."

"That soon?!"

"It'll take a bit ta get it built depending on how much magic they use ta do it." Evie smiled at the horizon. She loved being on the ship but she longed for a place that was just theirs. Neverland was green and lush, more vibrant than anywhere she had been previously. She stayed in Harry's arms the rest of the night relishing in the closeness.

Uma relieved them close to dawn, they should arrive in Neverland late that evening. She knew that it would be a nightmare splitting up the bounty between so many pirate crews but she hoped it would go smoothly. It must have been a sight, all the ships docking in Pirate's Cove at once. Their crews were exhausted but the captain's wanted to divide out the booty sooner rather than later, most were already rearing to set sail and terrorize Auradon more. Evie was left behind as Harry went with Uma, but it was a shock when she found both female Hooks waiting in her room for her.

"Um. Hi?" Evie left the door open unsure if she needed to run or not. CJ tackled her, hugging her tightly.

"When is the wedding? Can I help plan? Are you wearing white? Are we all invited?" Evie reeled at all the questions, Harriet grimaced in sympathy but made no move to rescue the blue haired princess.

"I don't think Harry and I are in any hurry to get married, we have all the time in the world. I'm sure he wants to explore the world first, you know him." Harriet acted pleased by this response but it didn't slow CJ down at all, the girl came armed with magazines.

This is how Harry found them late into the evening. Harriet was perched in the hammock while CJ and Evie were surrounded by magazine clippings. The two younger girls were engrossed in Evie's sketchbook that CJ covered up when Harry tried to spy what they were designing but the magazines were a good hint.

"Well ladies, I am sure ye all are nowhere near done planning a wedding but could I steal my fiancé for the night?" he raised his brow and Harriet needed no further prompting. She launched herself up, snagging CJ by the collar and hauling her out.

"Lock the door this time?"

"Aye!" Harry laughed as he locked the door behind his sisters and turned back to Evie. "She wasted no time in dragging ye down the rabbit hole."

"You knew she was going to ambush me?" Evie accused with a laugh. She smacked Harry on the shoulder. He picked her up and kissed her deeply.

"We are gonna go buy some land tomorrow first, and then we will have house to christen."

"Was the bounty that good?"

"And then some. We are set for a while princess." He kissed her deeply his hands working at the laces of her pants. Evie kissed him back, she had missed his touch. She was still tired but she'd give anything to have him touching her. His hand worked its way into her pants, stroking her. She moaned low in her throat and just relished in his touch. He sensed her tiredness but he knew her need outweighed it. He felt her start to moisten. He kneeled in front of her, helping her step out of her pants, and pulling her shirt off. She undid her bra and crawled on the bed while he undressed. She laid on her side watching him. He laid facing her, running his hand over her side, cupping her ass while he worried her bottom lip. He rolled on top of her, positioned between her legs. He entered her slowly and his tongue danced inside her mouth.

"Ye feel more amazing every time." He mumbled against her mouth as he set a slow steady rhythm. She rocked her hips gently, moaning with each thrust. She was tired but the feeling of him inside her, with each of his strokes brought her over the edge and her body clenched around him as she moaned his name. Right before he came he pulled out and spilled his seed all over her stomach. He kissed her quietly before retrieving a towel to clean up his mess. She was asleep before he even crawled back in bed with her.

Harry woke to Evie's mouth on him. It seemed she was more than willing to take advantage of his morning wood and he was more than willing to let her. He groaned loudly and Evie popped her head from under the covers.

"Good morning."

"Yer gonna spoil me if ye wake me up like that too often." She grinned while she crawled over him and kissed him fiercely as she positioned herself with him at her moist opening. She took him all in, and began riding him. He held her hips as she rocked back and forth, he marveled at watching her breasts bounce and he groaned when her teeth caught her bottom lip. "Evie…" he tried to slow her but she would not be dissuaded where she was so close to release. "Evie I'm going to come…" She leaned forward, moving his hands to her breasts. Her lips touched his.

"Then come…" she swirled her hips once before he flipped them and he pinned her hands above her head as he pounded into her bringing her screaming as he came deep inside her.

"Ye are going to be the death of me."

"Death by sex? Sounds like a challenge."

Harry was excited, it was Evie's birthday and he just got word the house was finished and furnished with all of Evie's choices. It was a modest home. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a beautiful living room that had a bay window that looked over Pirate Cove. He had paid the pixies handsomely knowing the magical creatures could finish the home in less than a month. Thankfully Evie was easily distracted by sex, every time she mentioned going up to the home, he had her convinced that the pixies were not even going to be able to start construction until after her birthday.

Harry found her in their cabin in a beautiful navy-blue dress that hugged her curves down to her knees. It had a high square neck but was backless. She smiled at him widely noting his white button up and black leather pants. His hair was combed back and he looked devilishly handsome. He bowed to her.

"Milady…" He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow smiling down at her. There was a beautiful carriage waiting at the docks. He got her seated and then tied a red silk scarf around her eyes.

"Harry?"

"Shhhh princess. Ye'll see."

He steered the horse out of Pirate's Cove. The road was to the west of Crocodile Creek, a mole uphill. Evie was tilting her head this way and that to try and see where they were. Harry just laughed as he reined the horse in. He tied the horse to a nearby tree and lifted Evie down from the carriage. He balanced her on her feet facing the front door. The inside was lit up warmly. He smiled, trying remember every moment of this as he stepped up behind her and undid the scarf.

"Happy Birthday Princess." He whispered as she blinked back her surprise. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized where they were and she hugged Harry around the neck.

"Harry! It's our house!" he swooped her up and carried her up the steps, nudging the door open he crossed the threshold of the house for the first time. Evie flew out of his arms and her shoes as she ran from room to room. Her sewing room was decorated in deep blues and the master bedroom was navy and blood red with a huge wrought iron bed and the master bath complete with a huge claw foot tub had a rustic by the sea vibe. The kitchen was grand with a large island and breakfast nook, while the living room was mostly black with red and blue accents. The final room was just a white room, an empty canvas and that touched Evie. Evie turned back to Harry as he stood in the entry way watching her. She had never been happier. This was their home. Away from the crew and Auradon, away from the Isle and the politics. This was theirs and no one was ever going to take it from them.

"Harry, it's perfect." She kissed him fiercely, trying to show him how happy she was.

"It's no castle…"

"No, it's even better." His hands found her hips then and steered her into their bedroom. Harry peeled her dress off and grinned when he found nothing underneath it. He lifted her onto the bed and delicately used the silk scarf to bind her hands to the bedframe as he grinned wickedly. He kissed every inch of her from head to toe purposefully skipping over the moistness between her legs as she squirmed underneath of him.

"Harry, you are wearing far too many clothes." She growled at him. He smirked and stood beside the bed disrobing. He climbed between her open legs and rubbed her with the head of his penis. He bit back a groan feeling the wetness drip down his erection. In one quick thrust he entered her, he enjoyed watching her pull at the scarf desperate to touch more of him. He watched him renter her over and over again with her teeth biting her lip, he wanted to put that mouth to good use. He pulled out of her, using the bedframe he crawled up higher and she opened her mouth eagerly. She relaxed her mouth and allowed him to thrust into her mouth. Every time she moaned the vibration would about undo him, she had always liked to taste herself on him and that had always been a major turn on for him. When he got close he pulled back and kissed his way down her body. With a long deliberate lick, he stroked her clit with his tongue as she squirmed desperate for more. He was letting his sensitivity ebb away as he made hers grow with each expert swirl of her tongue. She was panting and extremely close to finishing so in one graceful move he maneuvered so he could thrust into her. She came immediately and he pounded into her as hard as he can drawing out her orgasm for her.

"Harry, harry, harry, harry!" she screamed his name over and over again until he collapsed on top of her damn near shaking as he came inside her quivering body.

"Ye scream my name like that and I never want to pull out."

"Then don't." She grinned at him as he laid beside her.

They settled into a routine, taking the vast majority of their belongings to the house in the mornings and relaxing with the crew in the afternoons. But in the evenings Evie showed off her cooking skills and they stayed in. Evie had never realized that life could feel so normal. CJ and Harriet visited often as did Uma and Sidney, after a few weeks Harry's gaze lingered on the ocean more and more. Evie didn't fault him, he's finally been granted the sea and she wanted him to enjoy it. She picked up her phone and sent a message to Uma, the teal haired pirate was still getting used to it but she replied quickly. A day later Harry came bounding into the house.

"Big shipment heading out of Olympia today, Uma reckons we can intercept it north of here."

"That'll be good!" Evie's stomach did a little flip and she felt suddenly sick.

"Evie? Ye look a little green, we don't have to go…"

"No, no. You go! I just haven't felt great today. You should go, what's the point of getting off the Isle if you don't sail?" He hugged her, grinning ear to ear. "When did Uma say you were leaving?"

"She's getting everyone together, agree ye not coming with us?"

"No, you go. You won't be gone long, I'll be fine here. I'm sure CJ will come by often, and maybe even Harriet if she's not in a sour mood." Evie tried to take deep breaths to quell her nausea.

"Harriet's actually coming with us, she's dying to get out on the water." Evie nodded and hugged him tight.

"Go. Be a pirate, plunder, pillage. I will be waiting for you here." He presses his forehead to hers and with a quick kiss he was off packing a ruck sack. Evie sat in the bay window looking out over the docks with a mug of ginger tea. She watched them push off and soon they were over the horizon. Her phone vibrated.

 _I love ye, I'll bring ye back something grand_

 _Just bring me you home in one piece._

Evie threw her phone on to the kitchen and bolted for the bathroom. And suddenly she was very glad Harry was gone, he'd seen her wretch once and she was not eager to repeat the incident. The sun was just setting as she crawled into bed feeling weak. By the time she woke it was already mid-day and there were three messages on her phone. Two from Harry and one from CJ. She told Harry she wasn't feeling well and was just resting, and when she went to respond to CJ there was a knock on her bedroom door and the younger girl poked her head in.

"Harry is freaking out saying ye've not answered him all day. He wanted me to check on ye." When Evie sat up the world spun for a minute and then she puked into the wastebasket she'd left by the bed. "Hope Yer not contagious." CJ bounced into the room and held back blue hair while Evie continued to heave.

"Don't tell Harry…" Evie mumbled as she laid back in bed. She was hopeful that emptying her stomach would make her feel better but she felt even worse. CJ turned out to have an excellent bedside manner. She cleaned the basket, brought her water and placed a cool rag on her forehead. She left briefly and came back with crackers that she forced Evie to nibble on. Evie had been sick before bit nothing like this, she wasn't sure what was worse, the nausea or the utter exhaustion that she felt.

 _CJ says ye don't feel good. Why didn't you tell me?_

 _I didn't want you to worry, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug._

 _In the middle of summer?_

 _It's almost fall. Harry I'm fine. Really._

 _CJ is staying with you._

"What happened to not telling Harry?" Evie glared at the youngest Hook.

"Please, have I ever done what I was told?"

"Fair point. But now we are both stuck here." Evie stuck her tongue out as CJ rolled her eyes. She was feeling a bit better so she played cards with CJ until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. CJ left her to sleep and headed towards town to pick up a few things from the pharmacy she thought would help she'd some light on the situation.

Evie woke to a lineup on her nightstand. She grabbed the peppermint oil and dabbed some under her nose, the nausea faded quickly. She took a few sips of water and after chewing on a few antacids she felt almost normal. She stood and stretched noticing how weary her muscles felt and that she was dying to brush her teeth. The bathroom was closest to her side of the bed and she fumbled for the light switch not 100% sure what time it was just that it was dark. The light flickered on to reveal a pink box sitting on the counter closest to the toilet. Evie stared at it simply, counting the days in her head. That's when it struck her how late she was. "Pregnancy Test". The words glared at her as tears sprung to her eyes. She ripped the box open and read the instructions. Per on the stick. Simple enough, right?

Two pink lines stared back at her within a minute. What did she expect? They hadn't done anything to try to prevent it, in fact she wanted sex more during the time she knew she should be avoiding it. She sobbed harder when CJ poked her head in to see the blue haired girl sitting on the bathroom floor.

"It's positive."


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you all for the reviews, I want to apologize that my muse has taken a vacation apparently. I am trying to refocus and the creative vibes going again. Thank you all for your patience and please leave more reviews with what you'd like to see happen. Maybe it will spark my brain and help me get this story back on track for you all!


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay and the shorter chapter

Chapter 12: Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't

Evie had taken to pacing between bouts of nausea. She wouldn't talk, just pace. Back and forth, back and forth. CJ was exhausted just by looking at her. It had been a few days since the first positive test and she knew Evie hadn't showered and hardly eaten. Her eyes had bags under them, and she'd sent her out for more tests. CJ was getting very worried. She knew it wasn't her place but she pulled her phone out to text Harriet.

 _Ye need to get back here._

 _Whats wrong_

 _Ye can't say nothing to Harry_

 _Spit it out already_

 _Ye can't say nothing to Harry, swear it_

 _Whats wrong with Evie. I cant promise not to tell him_

 _Fine. Evie's pregnant and is having a major breakdown_

 _Holy Shit._

 _Tell me about it. Get yer ass back_

 _Should be there in the morning_

 _K_

CJ felt better not being the only one who knew. She led Evie into the bathroom and got the girl to shower. She couldn't help but look at her tummy trying to see a bump though she knew it was way too early. Evie looked a little better after a shower and had her hair braided back while it was still wet.

"Eat." She sipped on the soup broth slowly until it was mostly gone and then laid down after another dab of peppermint. CJ posted in the living room so she could warn Harry before he burst in on the fragile girl. Last thing she needed was a rowdy pirate crawling in her bed.

The sun was just peaking through when she heard the lock click open. She stood up and stretched popping her back while trying to be casual as Harry sauntered in. He slipped his boots off so he could creep through the house without waking Evie. She was never a morning person, but CJs face betrayed her.

"What's wrong? She still sick?" Harry felt guilty, here he was off having the time of his life attacking merchant ships and Evie was sick in bed. CJ just nodded looking for the words to say.

"She's not been eating or sleeping much. Just let her rest." Harry nodded as CJ clasped his shoulder and headed out the door. He was baffled by the gentle gesture, CJ was a rowdy girl and this was very unlike her. He wanted to shower but not wanting to wake Evie , he showered in the smaller bathroom. It felt good to be home, it felt good to have a home, and it felt better knowing he shared it with Evie. By the time he was clean the sun was up and he snuck into their room sliding into bed behind Evie. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed against him.

"I missed ye," he kissed her neck softly, but was completely taken aback by a quiet sob. "Evie? Darlin what's wrong?" She turned to face him, burying her face in his chest and hugging him to her. "Luv, what is it?" She mumbled. "I cant hear ye luv." He tilted her head and could see how exhausted she was.

"I'm…I'm going to be sick!" Evie bolted from the bed and leaned over the toilet. She was quiet as her body shook with the effort of dry heaving. Harry rushed in behind her gathering her hair as tears streamed down her face. He felt helpless and wanted to help but he was completely out of his element. This wasn't some massive hangover that you heckled each other over. This was the girl he loved and he could tell how much this was taking out of her. "I'm sorry." She managed to mumble when the heaving stopped. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Harry situate himself behind her, his legs on either side of her. With a gentle tug, he pulled her back against his chest and held her. She was asleep in minutes, comforted by the gentle rhythm of his heart and the warmth of his body. He stroked her hair as she slept, too scared to move her. She seemed thinner, almost fragile and much paler than normal. He sat that way with her for an hour before she slowly woke up and took note of her surroundings.

"Ye wanna get back into bed?" Harry asked gently, Evie nodded and let herself be helped up slowly. The bathroom tiles felt frigid under her bare feet and it took way more effort than she liked to walk towards the bed with Harry supporting half her weight.

Harry crawled into bed behind her and held her close. "I'm worried about ye."

"I'll be better in a little bit, it's still early. Mornings are the worst." Evie said as she snuggled into Harry. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him till that moment. Tears sprung to her eyes as she matched her breathing to his and soaked up his warmth. Harry wanted to ask her more but he could tell she wasn't up for it. Her breathing evened out and she drifted back to sleep. He followed suit not long after.

"I've tried Jane, I've tried everything I can think of. It's like when he looks at me all he sees some… some Villain!" Mal reeled.

"He's just having a hard time, he has to be extremely stressed right now. With everything going on."

"He's obsessed with Evie, he is hiring spies to find her. He tore apart her room, looking through all her things. It's like in his mind all this is her fault!"

"Well to be fair, she did kind of kill Chad which got her thrown on the island, which then caused you to look for ways to drop the barrier…" Carlos stopped talking when he had two women glaring at him and he held his hands up in a silent surrender.

"But I mean I get why she did what she did. Why doesn't Ben?" Mal had told Jay and Carlos the truth, she couldn't bear the thought of them thinking Evie was evil. Evie had been Carlos's first friend and Jay had hovered over her like a big brother.

"Mal, Ben's not like us." Jane glared at him daring him to say something brainless. "Jane don't look at me like that. We were raised on the Isle, if someone hurt you the only way to make sure it never happened again was a show of force. It's just how we are, an eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth." Carlos would have gladly been the one to end Chad's life and he felt guilty that he had been so caught up in Jane that night that he hadn't looked out for one of his closest friends. Carlos had had the hardest of the VKs coming to terms with what had happened to Evie and the fact that he had been ready to accept that she had just been a cold blooded killer. He had run into Doug and his new girlfriend not that long ago and both had pretended like they had had no connection to one another. And Mal was sitting here in front of him begging for help. He had no idea that Ben had taken all of this so personal and Mal seemed genuinely frightened of him at times. He may have let Evie down. But he was not going to let Mal down.

"Carlos?" Jane gripped his hand knowing he was wracked with guilt.

"Mal you should go to Evie. Get away from here, this is not the Ben that you know and maybe some time to yourself will provide you some clarity on what to do."

"And say what? Evie I am sorry my fiance hates you but I'm still you're friend? I'm stuck here. Damned if I do, damned if I don't." Mal sprung to her feet frantically pacing in front of her friends. She wasn't sure she wanted to be with Ben any longer. He hadn't been the boy she'd fallen in love with for quite some time now, ever since he'd lost his kingship. She wanted space, she wanted to figure things out without anyone putting pressure on her. She'd always trusted Evie and she was scared if Evie told her not to stay with Ben that that's what she'd do. Was she ready to separate her life from the man she was supposed to marry?

"I've not felt like myself here lately. It's like I am playing a role."

"Mal. If Ben can't accept who you are and who you're friends are than maybe it's time for you to make some changes." Carlos knew he'd talked to Mal like this before. He was just hoping she'd actually listen this time and make the best decision for herself.

"I should go. I kept away from the Isle. I am not staying away from her now, she needs to know I will always be there for her."

"I've heard rumor that Neverland is extremely pirate friendly." Carlos added.

"it is. They have bared most of the guards from coming to the island. That's my best shot at finding her I believe." Mal chewed her lip as her pacing slowed. Carlos knew her mind was running through different scenarios. Each one leaving her more apprehensive than the last. She shook her head slightly and looked at Carlos with a determined gleam in her eye. "I'm not going to abandon her, she's our family and if Ben can't see that then he can forget about having me in his life."

Carlos knew once Mal decided something it would take a miracle for her to change her mind. And this time he was thankful for her stubborn streak. Mal exchanged hugs and goodbyes before going off to pack a bag.

"I'm worried Carlos." Jane looked at him frightfully. He smiled softly and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Mal and Evie are strong, they'll be ok especially once they're together." He squeezed her briefly before resting his head on hers. "It'll be ok." He hoped.


	14. 13

Evie woke hours later, the sun was hiding behind the clouds and the room was cool. Her stomach was doing flips, realization that Harry was in bed with her and she would have to tell him the truth. Turning over slowly she turned to face him. Sleeping he looked much younger, almost peaceful. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. His blue eyes fluttered as she cupped his face. He smiled widely, eyes still half closed.

"Hey princess."

"I have to tell you something…" Harry's face got more serious as a million different things flew through his head. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Whatever it is I would never be mad at you."

"I'm pregnant." Harry just blinked, assaulted with too many issues at once. Scared, happy, disbelief, anger, concern, they all hit him making him speechless. He knew Evie was watching him trying to judge his response and he knew he was failing to be reassuring.

"I don't know what to say Evie." Harry knew it was the wrong answer as tears flooded her eyes. "NO, don't cry. I'm just shocked is all."

"Shocked?! Well how the hell are you shocked. What the fuck do you think happens when two people have sex?" Evie had shot out of bed glaring down at him, he was completely taken aback by her anger. He'd never seen her this angry before and he wasn't sure how to react. Harry sat up slowly with his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"It's a lot to process."

Evie threw her hands up rolling her eyes. Her face was starting to turn pink. "A lot to process? How the fuck do you think I feel? While you've been off looting and stabbing people with your stupid sword I've been sick all day. Things are going to happen to MY body, nothing will ever be the same, and You! You are going to go whoring around while I'm stuck here popping out fucking babies!"

"Whoa!" Harry worked up the nerve to grasp Evie's shoulders gently to stop her pacing and her yelling. Her eyes were streaming tears and she was huffing and puffing from her rant. "One, whoring? Really? Two, I get that this is all new and scary for ye but I love ye and I worry about ye but this is my kid too." He pulled her into a tight hug. After a moment he could feel her relax and lightly hug him back.

"It is my kid, isn't it?" Harry chuckled as she swatted at him grinning.

Mal was walking up a long gentle hill. It really was beautiful here. Looking around Neverland, all she saw was luscious green landscape. The rolling hills, exotic plants, palm trees. Everything was green except the vibrant ocean below and the overcast sky above. Rounding the next corner Mal hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and stopped to take in the quaint house in front of her. It had numerous windows facing the sea and she was having a ridiculously hard time picturing a pirate let alone Harry Hook living here happily. She sighed and knew she'd have to get over her dislike of the pirate as he seemed quite loyal to Evie. The sky was threatening to begin raining and she hurried onto the porch, knocking lightly.

She heard voices on the other side of the door briefly before it was flung open and a blue haired girl launched herself out the door almost taking them both down to the floor. Mal laughed loudly and gripped her friend tightly even if she was only clad in an oversized t shirt. "Hey Evie." Mal tried to play it cool but her excitement at seeing her friend dwindled as Evie pulled back wiping the remnants of tears away from her eyes.

"Mal what are you doing here? Come in, come in!" Evie pulled her in as Mal looked anywhere but the shirtless Harry that was closing the door. Mal looked around quickly noticing how Evie's style was clearly mashed up with Harry's throughout the house. Thankfully Harry went off into a room while Evie sat her on a couch. She folded her legs under her and smiled as Evie did the same.

"It's a long story really, I just needed to see you. To get away from Ben." Tears started pooling in her eyes against her will. "Oh Evie, everything is so fucked up. I'm such a mess and I needed you!" Evie gripped her hand tightly which encouraged Mal to continue. "He's just so angry. His father ousted him. He is so mad at you, all he does is yell and drink and yell some more. I just couldn't take it. I don't want anything to do with him, I've missed you so much. I let him between us and there's no reason for it. Please forgive me Evie." Mal was sobbing as she flung herself at Evie.

That's how Harry found them a little while later, Mal sobbing and Evie holding her patting her gently. Harry brought in three mugs of tea as rain started to patter against the windows. Evie smiled at him as she took two mugs from him. He was glad to see her eyes were dry.

"Its peppermint tea…" Harry sat across from them as Evie mouthed thank you. She found it annoyingly sweet that he was considerate., especially considering her stomach was starting to turn. Mal downed the tea quickly while she sipped hers slowly. "there's a pullout bed in Evie's sewing room ye can use as long as ye want." Mal looked at Harry, unsure of why he was being so kind and unpirate like. "Or sleep on the porch, see if I care." Harry shrugged focusing on his tea.

"Shut up Harry." Evie stuck her tongue out at him as he smirked. Evie told Mal all about the house, and showed her her ring. Mal was impressed with their sacking of Olympus even though it was the beginning of Ben's downfall. Evie seemed quite content in her life if not a little pale. Which stirred up even more confused feelings for Mal, mostly with what she was going to do with her life. Evie wasn't going to be there with her all the time, she'd made a life for herself, while Mal had nothing to show for her struggles.

"Mal? Is everything alright?" Mal glanced down, drowning in her own thoughts for a minute.

"I feel like I'm intruding on your life."

"Well ye are."

"Harry!" He sipped his tea casually. "Mal you're welcome here, always. Ignore Harry."

Harry was grateful and peeved for the intrusion. Part of him wanted to talk to Evie about the baby. The other part was wishing it was something stronger in this cup than tea. He knew absolutely nothing about children, he'd never even held a baby before. How was he supposed to raise one, teach it, feed it, I mean shit what do babies even eat. He was clueless, and he was more clueless about pregnancy besides apparently it made women vomit. And in Evie's case, vomit a lot.

"I'm going to go find Uma, ye ladies have fun." Harry sauntered out as the girls chatted. The road to town was short but in the rain it was close to forever. He found Uma below deck.

"Heya Harry, you look like shit."

"Evie's pregnant and I don't fucking know what to do." Harry rambled out quickly.

Uma turned to her first mate very slowly trying to blank her features. But she failed and started laughing.

"The way you all screwed I'm surprised it took that long!"

"Fuck, Uma, this isn't funny." Harry sat on a nearby barrel heavily. Uma softened at his defeated look and sat next to him. "I never wanted kids."

"The way we were raised, who would? But you and Evie have a kid on the way. So are you gonna stick around or am I calling the crew together?"

Harry was speechless. They could do it. They could up and leave, sail the ocean and never look back. He didn't have to face this if he didn't want to.

"I told ye once. I'll tell ye again. I'll follow ye anywhere, but Evie is gonna be by my side." Uma nodded.

"Just had to check. Then your only option is to man up. It ain't the end of the world. You claim to love the girl, well now is your chance to show her. Go home. Take care of her, help her, figure out what you need to do.

Harry rubbed his hand down his face. "All well and good but a certain purple haired Dragon showed up on our porch."

"And what does the she bitch want?"

"Running from the king, er, ex king I guess." Uma perked up at that, misery for Ben was always an upside. "She doesn't trust me."

"You, shouldn't trust her. She left Evie easily enough the first time."

"The sooner she leaves the better."

"Well driving her off could be fun but I dint think Evie would like that too much. So stay here, help me get this shit organized and then go home and deal with this." Harry grunted a reply and started stacking the various crates and barrels. Him and Uma worked in silence as the rain picked up outside. The physical labor helped Harry to think.

He had never known anyone who'd been pregnant, not intimately anyways. There had been a few women every once in awhile on the Isle. He tried to picture Evie with a full belly, it was difficult but easier than picturing her with a baby on her hip. After a few hours he knew it was time to head back. The trek was even harder now that the rain had caused the road to be a mud pit. Stomping his boots off he opened his front door to laughter. He smiled, Evie's laugh always had that effect on him.

He found Evie in the living room. She had pulled on leggings under his t shirt and pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Her smile brightened her pale face and he had the sudden urge to steal hear away.

Evie squealed as he lifted her effortlessly, he slung her over his shoulder with a smirk. "I think I'll be borrowing her for a bit." Mal couldn't hide her smile, as Evie squirmed uselessly as Harry Hook marched off with his trophy.

Harry kicked the door closed behind him, and with swift fingers locked the door. He tossed her on the bed laughing as she bounced slightly. Even frazzled she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ye are beautiful…"

"You're only saying that because I yelled at you." Evie pouted.

"I say it even though ye yelled at me." Harry crawled over her, stopping only when their noses touched lightly.

"Harry we need to talk about this." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

"Aye." Harry gripped her and rolled with her until he was under her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held his shoulders.

"I'm scared Harry."

"Me too love. But people do this all the time and if those damn Boreadonians can do it we can to." Harry squeezed her lightly. "I'm here for ye Evie. Always and forever, no matter what Ye need. And no matter what this little pirate needs. Harry touched her belly lightly.

"I'm going to be a whale." Evie murmured as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. Harry lifted her face to his and kissed her.

"Ye'll not be a whale, ye'll be perfect." Harry kissed her more deeply. Once he started he didn't want to stop, and the soft moan in the back of Evie's throat encouraged him. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she pulled herself flush against him. She loved his warmth, and needed more. She tugged his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his bare chest and down his stomach lingering slightly over his scar. She kissed him fiercely pulling him with her as she rolled off him. Harry hovered over her as she pulled her shirt off and peeled her bra off.

Harry admired her for a moment before descending on her. His lips found her collarbone before trailing soft kisses down her sternum. Down her stomach, and when he reached her lower belly he rubbed his hand softly across it as he watched her intently. All the words he couldn't say he tried to convey in his gaze, that he would love her no matter what happened. That the baby inside her belly would only give him reason to love her more fiercely. Evie's eyes watered briefly before she smiled at him.

Harry kneeled and slid her leggings off, leaving her naked underneath him. Her breasts seemed swollen, her nipples a stark contrast against her pale skin. He wanted to touch every inch of her, his hands ran up her thighs, over the curve of her hip, across her flat stomach, brushing her ribs, and gently cupping her breasts before his mouth found hers again. She dipped her tongue into his mouth as his hand dipped between her thighs. His fingertips lightly parted her until they could rub against the most sensitive parts of her. He massaged her gently, feeling her grow wet he grinned at her gasp as his fingers slid inside her. Harry gently nipped her neck as she squirmed against him.

"Mmmmm, Harry…" Her voice was throaty as she moaned his name. "I need you Harry." He needed no further encouragement. With swift fingers he undid his pants and sunk into her. Her warmth enveloped him and she felt so swollen around him. Groaning he shifted slightly which elicited a grunt of pleasure from Evie. It had been a few weeks since he'd last had Evie and he was reveling in being surrounded by her but his self control was waning.

"I will always love ye, my princess." He leaned over her, kissing her while he pulled the length of himself out and plunging back into her roughly. She pulled back from him with a gasp.

"Oh God's Harry, again" She whispered into his mouth. She bit his bottom lip and he thrusters into her again and again at a furious pace. She came screaming and she felt tighter around him than she ever had in the past. With a final thrust he followed her. He gathered her to him and held her while he laid beside her.


End file.
